A Lost Love Returns
by Rae Sweene
Summary: The beginning of my story starts during the movie "Hellboy" then breaks and picks up with some aspects that take place during and after the movie "Hellboy: Golden Army". Nuada and Nuala live. A love from Nuada's past returns.
1. Chapter 1

The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense was sitting at the table in their conference room. Tom Manning was at the head of the table introducing new additions to the team.

Abe was watching the woman. She was very plain. She was five feet four inches tall with dull brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a plain black dress that was conservatively cut and belted at the waist. She wore black high heels.

Abe could tell that there was more to her than what met the eye. He tried to read her, but found that he was unable to. Tom had just finished introducing the others and was turning toward the woman.

"Last, but not least we have Kallistrate Tisiphone. She was an FBI agent in 1945 until MI6 stole her away in 1965. In 1985 she became a BND agent until the CIA stole her in 1975. Then the FSB took her in 1995 from the CIA. She has been a spy for all of these agencies. She specializes in infiltration," Tom said. "Was there any thing I forgot?"

"Yes, you failed to mention that I was also a translator. I did some of the interrogations. I am multilingual," Kallistrate said.

"How many languages do you speak?" Agent Myers asked.

"Ten. No eleven: Latin, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Russian, Hebrew, Aramaic, a little Arabic, and two demon dialects," Kallistrate replied.

"How is it that you have worked for so many different agencies over the years?" Hellboy asked.

"I'm older than I look," was Kallistrate's simple response.

"You might as well tell them. Abe will figure it out if you don't," Tom told her.

"If that's the case, I suppose so," Kallistrate said as she got to her feet and moved away from the table.

She moved to the front of the room where the projection screen was located. She stood in front of it.

"Can everyone see me? Head to toe?" she asked.

Everyone either nodded or said that they could. As she stood there she grew to be six feet tall. Her hair became jet black with sapphire high lights. Her eyes turned the same golden yellow of Hellboy's, but her pupils were catlike. Her skin gradually turned blue until she was a deep indigo. She sprouted a tail and horns curved over her head. Her body became more curvaceous. Her breasts grew fuller and her hips took on a greater arch. She had green tattoos that decorated the skin of her arms and legs. She looked a bit like a blue feminine version of Hellboy.

"Amazing," Abe breathed as Hellboy got to his feet.

Hellboy approached her carefully. He was in awe at seeing another demon, especially one that was on his side. He reached a hand out to touch one of her horns. She trembled as he caressed the nearest one.

"What's wrong?" Hellboy asked in concern.

"You don't realize, do you?" Kallistrate whispered.

"What?" Hellboy whispered back in confusion.

"That's foreplay," Kallistrate replied in a hushed tone.

Hellboy backed away quickly saying, "Sorry."

"Just don't do it again unless you mean to," Kallistrate said quietly.

"So how old are you?" Liz asked.

"I am 105 summers as of the 24 day of June," Kallistrate said thoughtfully.

"That would make you old enough to be Hellboy's mother," Myers said in surprise.

"Not quite," Kallistrate said. "Females of my species don't have the ability to reproduce until we are between 40 to 50 years of age. I could probably have been a sister, but I doubt that our parentage is similar."

"But you look so similar," Myers replied.

"Yes, but our coloring is different and we have different abilities. We are two different species of demon. He is a Floin, while I am an Aisling," Kallistrate replied.

"When did you come through to this world?" Hellboy asked.

"In 1903 Grigori Rasputin called me forth. He thought that I was you, but he was too early. His research had given him the wrong year which made him very angry. However, when he found out what I was capable of he was very excited. He never allowed me to leave his sight. As I grew he taught me many things. Although when I disobeyed he beat me severely. When I was old enough to survive on my own I ran away and enrolled myself in boarding school. I made sure that I studied hard and learned everything I thought might help me fight him in the future if I needed to. There was no way I planned on going back to him. I tattooed my body with angelic symbols for protection. They seem to protect me from being read or located without my permission."

"I think it's time to let everyone settle in," Tom said. "Hellboy, would you mind showing Kallistrate to her quarters."


	2. Chapter 2

Kallistrate was given quarters above the library. Abe's tank opened across the hallway from her door. The spiral staircase that led into the library was at the end of the hallway. Her belongings had already been brought up but she had yet to put them away.

"How is it you know all the stuff about demons?" Hellboy asked.

"I have some books," Kallistrate said. "Are you interested in them? I'd be happy to loan them to you and help you if you need."

"That would be great," Hellboy replied. "Would you mind teaching me the demon dialects you know?"

"Sure," Kallistrate said as she rummaged through a trunk of books and pulled from it four that looked rather old and were leather bound, but in good condition.

She handed them to him saying, "These two on top discuss different species demons. There are pictures of the demons and tell how to recognize them as well as the abilities they posses. These other two are on the dialects I speak."

Hellboy glanced at the covers on the dialect books and saw that the first was on Aisling and Floin while the other was on Rakshasas. He smiled upon seeing that his species and Kallistrate's spoke the same language. Apparently the two species had more than just turn-ons in common.

"Thanks for this," he said as he turned to go.

"You're welcome," Kallistrate said as she began pulling clothes from another trunk. "Let me know when you want to get started and I'll teach you what I can. For now give me some time to get settled."

"Not a problem," Hellboy said. "I want to take some time to look these over first anyway. See you later."

Abe was on his way to his tank when he heard singing from Kallistrate's open door.

"Piove sull'oceano  
Piove sull'oceano  
Piove sulla mia identità  
Lampi sull'oceano  
Lampi sull'oceano," the soft soprano sang.

Abe crept quietly to her doorway and stood outside listening while Kallistrate moved around the room singing and unpacking.

"Squarci di luminosità  
Forse là in America  
I venti del Pacifico  
Scoprono le sue immensità  
Le mie mani stringono  
Sogni lontanissimi  
E il mio pensiero corre da te  
Remo, tremo, sento  
Profondi, oscuri abissi  
E' per l'amore che ti do  
E' per l'amore che non sai  
Che mi fai naufragare  
E' per l'amore che non ho  
E' per l'amore che vorrei  
E' per questo dolore  
E' questo amore che ho per te  
Che mi fa superare queste vere tempeste  
Onde sull'oceano  
Onde sull'oceano  
Che dolcemente si placherà  
Le mie mani stringono  
Sogni lontanissimi  
E il tuo respiro soffia su di me  
Remo, tremo, sento  
Vento intorno al cuore  
E' per l'amore che ho per te  
Che mi fa superare mille tempeste  
E' per l'amore che ti do  
E' per l'amore che vorrei  
Da questo mare  
E' per la vita che non c'è  
Che mi fai naufragare  
In fondo al cuore  
Tutto questo ti avrà  
E a te sembrerà tutto normale," Kallistrate sang.

She finished her song and turned to face her doorway. She saw Abe and dropped the stack of books she was holding.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Abe. I didn't disturb you did I?" Kallistrate said as she quickly scrambled to pick up her books.

Abe came to help her saying, "It was beautiful. Italian, right?"

"Yes," Kallistrate replied softly. "I have a bad habit of singing while I put things away."

"It's not a bad thing," Abe told her. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you," Kallistrate said as her body shifted to look like a female version of Abe.

"Why did you do that?" he asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"You look like me now," he said.

She looked at her hands and said sadly, "Dammit. I'm sorry Abe. I didn't do this on purspose. Every once in awhile I shift when I get emotional and I shift into the first form I see."

"Come swim with me," Abe said pulling her to her feet.

He set the books they had gathered on her bed. She stepped out of her dress and followed him to his tank. They dove in and Abe began chasing her around. They two laughed as they swam. Abe had never met anyone that made him feel the way that she did. He hadn't been mad when she had shifted to look like him. He had been in awe at seeing another like him. He pinned her against the glass that faced the library and kissed her deeply.

She responded by wrapping her arms around him and returning his kiss. He stroked her face and she moved one hand down to squeeze his buttocks. She ground her mouth against his and slid her tongue inside. He pushed a leg between hers and pressed it into her groin.

Suddenly there was tapping on the glass. There stood Hellboy and Liz with large grins on their faces. Abe moved away from Kallistrate in surprise and she lept from the water. She ran to her room and slammed the door. Hellboy noticed that she had turned red the moment she lept from the water. Abe came stomping down the stairs.

"Was it completely neccesary for you to do that?"Abe demanded.

"We came to tell you about dinner," Liz said. "It wasn't my intention to interrupt you, but you know Red."

"Unfortunately," Abe replied gruffly.

"I'm going to go check on Kallistrate," Liz told him as she patted his shoulder on her way upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz stood outside Kallistrate's room and heard muffled speak from within. Liz cautiously knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Kallistrate back in demon form. She was wearing her dress again and scowling.

"What do you want?" Kallistrate demanded.

"I came to apologize for our intrusion and to tell you about dinner," Liz said softly.

"Okay," Kallistrate said as she grabbed up her belt and put it back on. "I'm agreeing to dinner, but that doesn't mean I'm happy."

"Understandable," Liz replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt so strongly about her," Hellboy said.

"Well, now you do," Abe practically growled. "She is an intriguing woman. I don't have many women that take so strong an interest in me as well. If you ruined this…"

"I understand," Hellboy interrupted.

"I don't think you do. You have Liz and you have for a long time. Kallistrate is one of the first," Abe said.

He and Hellboy heard footsteps on the stairs. They turned to see Liz followed by Kallistrate. She still looked upset, but she was maintaining. Liz stepped close to Hellboy when they reached the floor. Kallistrate stared at the floor refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"You okay?" Abe asked.

"Fine," Kallistrate mumbled.

Abe took hold of her chin and lifted it until she looked him in the eye.

"No, you are not. I apologize for my behavior. I rushed you into something you were not ready for."

"No, don't apologize, Abe," Kallistrate said softening for him. "You did nothing wrong, nothing I didn't return."

She reached up and took his hand in hers. She brought it to her lips and kissed it. He kept her hand in his, but brought it down to his side. Together they walked to the dinning room. They sat across from one another and talked all through dinner. They completely ignored all the others.

As dinner ended Hellboy approached Abe and Kallistrate. He knelt by their table and waited for their acknowledgement. Kallistrate turned to him first.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Just to apologize and see if you will start tutoring me his evening," Hellboy replied.

"I suppose we can start this evening. Just let me finish here and I'll meet you in the library," Kallistrate said.

"Okay, I really am sorry for my intrusion. I hope you'll forgive me," Hellboy told her.

Kallistrate smiled saying, "I already have."

"Really?" Hellboy asked in surprise.

"Yes, give me a few minutes and I'll join you," Kallistrate returned.

"Of course," Hellboy said as he got to his feet and went to collect the dialect books.

"You are very kindhearted," Abe said.

"Well, he did feel sorry for what he did and I've never been one to hold a grudge for very long. Only in two cases have I," she told him.

"Good to know," he said as he leaned forward.

He kissed her lips and then said, "You better go for now. He's not very patient. You can visit me later. I'd like to know about those to cases."

"I will visit you when we are finished," Kallistrate replied as she got to her feet.

She walked to the door and paused in the doorway. She looked at him before continuing on.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening after Hellboy's first dialect lesson, Abe was walking down the hall from the dinning room to the library and heard arguing. He and Liz had been talking in the dinning room. When he reached the library he saw Kallistrate facing off with Myers. They were arguing about her corrupting Hellboy.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Myers demanded.

"I was teaching Hellboy his language. I find it strange that he doesn't know it."

"Professor Broom didn't teach it to him. I don't think he knew it."

"That's no excuse. He could have found books to learn the language."

"Hellboy is a man not a demon. Just because he looks like one doesn't mean he isn't good. You shouldn't try to corrupt him."

"I'm not trying to corrupt him. I'm trying to help him understand where he comes from."

"No, you need to go back where you came from. You don't belong here. You are evil."

They finally came to an impasse and stormed off in different directions. Abe decided to seek out Hellboy before going to Kallistrate. Abe wanted to let Hellboy know what happened. He found Hellboy in his room with Liz. He was telling her about his first lesson. Excitement played on his face. Abe knocked on the door frame as the door was open. Hellboy and Liz turned to face him.

"Come in. Come in. Let me tell you what I've learned," Hellboy said excitedly.

"Not right now. I have something to tell you," Abe said seriously.

"What is it?" Hellboy asked.

"I just saw Myers arguing with Kallistrate about teaching you the demon languages."

"What? Why? I asked her to teach me."

"I know that, but does Myers?"

"Probably not. I'll talk to him after I check on her. This is my fault. She was only doing what I asked."

Hellboy, Abe, and Liz went to see Kallistrate. Her door was closed and Hellboy heard muffled crying from within. He knocked, but when there was no answer he tried the knob. It turned easily so they went inside. Kallistrate was huddled in a corner by her bookshelves. She was rocking back and forth while she cried. Her tattoos were glowing and smoking.

Abe started toward her, but Hellboy motioned for him to stay back. Hellboy went and knelt before her. He rested a hand on her shoulder and she stopped moving.

"Kalli," he said softly. "What's going on?"

"I'm a demon. My tattoos sometimes war with my nature. Especially when I feel threatened," Kallistrate said in a tear filled voice.

Hellboy pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He stroked her back and whispered soothing words in her ear. After awhile she calmed causing her tattoos to quit glowing and smoking.

"You are my sister now," he said as they stood. "If I'd known Myers would treat you this way I wouldn't have asked you to teach me."

"I just don't think he trusts me at all," she said. "I'm not what he expected. I could see it in his eyes after I changed."

"That's when I decided you would be my sister. You may be older than me, but as your brother it will be my responsibility to stand up for you and protect you if needed."

"Thank you; I've always wanted a family. It will be nice to have a brother," she brightened a little.

"Good," Hellboy said giving her a squeeze and then stepping away. "I'm going to see Myers now. Abe will stay with you as long as you need him."

"Thank you," Kallistrate said.

"Would it be all right if I called you Kalli? Kallistrate is such a mouthful."

"Sure."

He gave her a smile and then led Liz out closing the door behind them. Abe came to stand before her.

"Are you all right?" Abe asked as he took her in his arms.

"Better now," Kalli said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Hellboy and Liz found Myers in the gym. As they approached he stopped working out so that he could talk to them. He grabbed his towel from the floor at his side and mopped his brow with it.

"Hi," he said cheerfully.

"What's this I hear about you harassing Kalli?" Hellboy asked.

"Did she come crying to you about our argument?"

"No, Abe overheard you and thought I should know. I'm glad he told me too."

"Professor Broom wouldn't thank her for corrupting you after all the time he spent teaching you right from wrong and making you into the _**man**_ you are today."

"How do you know what my father would or would not do? He enjoyed studying languages. He would have encouraged me to do so as well. I asked Kalli to teach me. I wanted to learn so that I could communicate with other demons if I need to."

"But…"

"No! Before arguing with people get the facts first."

"But…"

"No!! If you can't treat her and me with respect you can find somewhere else to work."

"Maybe I will anyway," Myers said.

"Suit yourself."

Liz stepped between them then and said, "Now wait just a minute. Let's calm down. We don't want anyone doing anything they'll regret. Everyone will just have to learn to communicate with everyone else. Myers, finish your workout and, Red, come with me."

Kalli was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Abe had gone to bed and she was trying to understand how she had gotten to where she was today. Her life had not been an easy one. Now she was collecting friends and gaining a family. For the first time in her life she was beginning to feel like she belonged.

Her thoughts weren't letting her sleep she realized with a start and got out of bedHell. She headed to the kitchen. She decided what she needed was some hot cocoa. It always helped her to get to sleep. As she was rummaging in the pantry Liz came in.

"Can't sleep," Liz said.

"Me either," Kalli said. "I came in search of cocoa."

"Oh, let me make some for both of us. We can have a chat and then we'll both try to get some sleep."

"Sounds good," Kallistrate replied as she sat down at the island.

Liz pulled a box of cocoa from the cupboard, two mugs from another, and milk from the fridge. Liz poured milk in the mugs and popped them in the microwave. When it dinged Liz pulled the mugs out and added cocoa. She then brought them over to the island where she handed one to Kalli. Liz then sat down.

"So tell me your story," Liz said as she took a sip.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, what was your childhood like?" Where did you go to school? What kind of music and movies do you like? And how do you feel about Abe?"

"Where to start? Okay, well I went to boarding school in London as soon as I escaped from Grigori. I wanted to get as far away as I could. I avoided making friends because I didn't think that I could trust anyone. I hid behind the childlike version of my human disguise and studied hard. After boarding school I went to Oxford where I again studied hard and avoided making friends."

"How did you get the money for school?" Liz interrupted.

"I got a small allowance from Grigori that I saved, but I also stole as much money from him as I could carry. He stupidly kept it in a cupboard in the kitchen. I bet he quit doing that after so much of it went missing."

"Wow!"

"Let's see, music. I'm addicted to Josh Groban, Barry White, Marilyn Manson, Ramstein, Country, and Classical. As for movies I like remakes of old comics and movies about vampires."

"You didn't answer my question about Abe?"

"I was hoping you'd forget that one. I'm not sure how I feel. I know that I'm attracted to him, but I don't know where it will go."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way about Red, now I love him more than I ever thought possible."


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later Myers left in transfer to Antarctica. A year after joining the B.P.R.D Kalli had been sent on a mission. Tom Manning thought that she would be excellent in handling the problem. Abe and Kalli had decided to keep their relationship more friendly than romantic, which worked well since it had been a year since she left. She had returned to find that they had been outted by Hellboy, there was an elf in the building, and there had been yet another addition to the B.P.R.D: Johann Krauss.

She found Johann Krauss to be an interesting character. Kalli was in her new room. She had been moved while she was away. Nuala was now occupying her old room. She suddenly heard loud music coming from the library.

"Hellboy, Abe, will you turn that music down?! Come on, Liz is sleeping! I'll bet Nuala is trying to sleep. Abe, just talk to her, tell how you feel, ok? And Hellboy...go tell Liz you love her and you always will no matter what."

Kalli walked up to them both, working her way through the beer cans on the floor. Pulling Abe up, he was surprisingly light, she then focused her efforts on the big red guy, who was continuing to sing "can't live without you..." Unfortunately he was uncooperative at the best of times, but even more so when he was drunk.

"When did you get here?" Hellboy asked in drunken surprise.

"About an hour ago, and I'm jet-lagged so will you please just do me a favor for once and come with me so I can take you to Liz?"

"You know," he said, "before you left you baked some of those cupcake things with chocolate chips..." He paused, beer can still in hand, he lazily pointed a finger at her, "if you make some more of those then _**maybe**_ I can be persuaded to move from my nice and comfy perch here."

"Ok, fine, just get up will you?" Kalli said.

Staring at her for a moment, muttering to himself, Hellboy rose slowly, swaying slightly. He downed the last of the beer, crushed the can and threw it down on the floor.

"Happy now?" he asked her.

"Yes. Thank you."

Still muttering to himself as he grabbed hold of Abe, the two meandered their way drunkenly towards his room, where Liz was sleeping. Exasperated by all the mess they'd left and tired from her flight, Kalli grabbed the nearest waste basket and shoved it all in.

Unpacking her things, laying her clothes out on the bed she looked over to the stack of boxes in the corner with 'Kalli's books' written on the side. She smiled to herself; last time Hellboy had joked that they should just buy her her own library. Then again, when he'd seen the special leather bound books she'd taken as hand luggage he suggested they just get her a private jet.

Those books weren't just 'possessions', they were her companions. She knew each of them, and then main ones she worked with communicated with her in a way HB would never understand. It was a knowing, like a little voice with no sound, but the words were there in her head.

She was temporarily brought out of her thoughts by the sound of rustling fabric and light, hurried footsteps.

"_It must be Nuala; maybe Hellboy's scared her by sleepwalking naked again...not a pretty sight..."_

Returning her attentions to unpacking, the feeling of the air began to change. It felt strange, like some unknown fear had permeated it...

"_Nuala!"_

Red; red lights flashing, alarms sounding, shouting, gunshots fired down the hallway. Not thinking about the dangers of an intruder Kalli shifted into the human guise that Abe and Hellboy preferred which was now a much more attractive version than the original. They had encouraged her to simply humanize her features. So she lost the tattoos, horns, oddly colored highlights, and tail while keeping her height and black hair. She added blue eyes and slightly tanned Caucasian skin. She ran out of her room with her gun to find Hellboy, Liz and Abe racing towards the library. She followed, but was not prepared for the sight that awaited them.

Were it not for the fact he had a knife to his own sister's throat he would have seemed almost ethereally beautiful, haunting. There was crazed anger in his face, yet somehow his eyes told that he felt he could not bear to hurt her, his sister, his twin. Kalli was somewhat obstructed from his view by Hellboy and Liz.

"_Why does he seem so familiar? I've never seen him and yet I feel I know him from somewhere. We've met before, but where? How? He must be over a thousand years old...but then there was that one life..."_

Abe was the first to approach Prince Nuada, but stumbled as he was still drunk. Hellboy then intervened stumbling a little as he came down the steps into the library. He fought the Prince with his hands while the Prince used his lance. When Liz stepped into the library Hellboy was distracted and Prince Nuada used it to his advantage. He advanced on Hellboy. Liz called out a warning and Hellboy turned. Nuada stabbed him in the chest near his heart purposefully breaking off a piece of the lance.

Nuada told Abe to bring him the crown piece if he wanted Hellboy to live and to see Nuala again. Liz was kneeling at Hellboy's side. Kalli was now in full view of the Prince. He looked at her quizzically. She looked familiar. She strode forward lifting her gun as she approached.

"I know you," he said softly.

"And I you," she replied.

Nuada and Nuala then disappeared as if they had never been there. Abe, Liz, and Kalli rushed Hellboy to the medical bay. Kalli quickly hooked him up to monitors while Abe collected sterile instruments.

Liz was so scared of losing him. Every time Abe tried to get near to it the spear shard moved closer to Hellboy's heart. Kalli felt helpless. There wasn't anything she could do, except pass on some of her "healing" to make him more comfortable. Why couldn't she really heal him? She could in dreams.

Then there was poor Abe, terrified that the slightest move he made could kill his best friend, and numb with fear of Nuala's fate. He loved her so much but had been too afraid to tell her in case of rejection. Kalli knew just looking at him that he was head over heals for Nuala. He had thought himself in love with Kalli, but she knew differently.

When Abe was unable to remove the blade from Hellboy he and Kalli went to see if they could find the crown piece. Abe found it, but hid it from everyone. Liz and Abe then decided to take Hellboy to Nuada piece or no piece. They were determined to rescue Nuala and save Hellboy's life.

So it was of little surprise that Abe, Liz and Hellboy were going to mount a mission of their own to stop Nuada and rescue Nuala. Johann at first told them they wouldn't be able to go. Later he changed his mind and decided to go along with them.

"I'm coming with you," Kalli shouted as the others and Johann were readying the plane.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to come on such a dangerous mission. I must order you to stay here," Krauss replied.

"Just because I don't always look like I should doesn't mean I'm of no use; so no offence, Johann, but you can shove your orders. I'm coming, whether you or the others like it or not!"

"Well then, you had better come aboard," he replied, and as she got settled in added, "you know, for someone who has become a Lightworker, working for peace and Light, you have rather an sharp tongue!"

"Yeah well, I can't be sweetness and Light all the time," she grinned.

It seemed to take forever to get to Ireland, the whole time Hellboy slept in Liz's arms. She was afraid to hold him too tightly, but at the same time couldn't bear to let go. She'd asked Kalli to send him some healing to try and keep him comfortable, which she did, and added a silent plea for Liz too. She still hadn't told Hellboy she was pregnant.

Landing couldn't have come soon enough, Hellboy was deteriorating, but he wasn't going to let Liz know that. Kalli could see it in his eyes as he glanced over to her. He didn't have much time. As she was arguing with Johann about having to stay with the plane, the ugliest creature she'd ever laid eyes upon wheeled himself over to them. Just an upper body remained; the rest was just a makeshift cart which he moved using his arms to pull himself along. He said he knew where the Elf Prince was, and that if he could keep the "shiny" – the spear shard – he knew someone who might be able to save Hellboy. Relieved at this prospect the Goblin's price was agreed to.

The ground shook and rumbled as the huge stone giant appeared to sit up from the outcrop before them, creating the doorway to Bethmoora. Walking over Kalli was told once again to stay with the plane.

She would have protested again, but Hellboy spoke first, "Kalli, please. You are my sister. I don't want you to get hurt. It's gonna be dangerous in there, and if anything bad happened to you...I'd never forgive myself."

The bid lug nearly made her cry, _"Damn it Kalli, keep it together!"_

She loved him to pieces, even if he did annoy the hell out of her sometimes, so she nodded and wished them luck. She wanted to go, but they had enough to deal with because of Red. Besides, he was right, it was dangerous. To make sure they got Nuala out of there alive they had to make sure Nuada wasn't killed, and that was going to be more difficult than facing the Army. One wrong move and Red could kill both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't bear this much longer," Kalli said to herself.

She'd been waiting for what seemed like hours, and there was no sign either way as to whether they'd stopped him, until she felt the ground beneath her lurch and groan. A sound, as if the very fires of Hell had ignited, filled the air. She ran for the entrance to the Bethmoora.

"I'm not going to just stand here, I can't."

A mighty chasm opened in the ground before her, filled with the glimmer of gold, hot in the heat of the furnaces. In the far distance Hellboy was in combat with the Prince.

"_Damn he moves fast. Please protect __Hellboy__, help him end this,"_ she prayed, _"help him so Nuala won't die!"_

Running and out of breath, she approached ever nearer. She saw Hellboy knock Nuada to the ground. Nuada got up, but blood was leeching through his tunic. Nuala held the blade before her, a look of peace, almost, on her face.

Nuada inhaled sharply, before releasing a shuddering breath. His hand immediately went to the wound in his chest—the one not made by his enemy, nor himself, but his own sister.

"Nuala…" he said, forcing her name out, as he turned to look at her.

"No, there has to be another way, Abe loves her!" Kalli said.

Nuada's movements were already sluggish and awkward, and he was sure that death already had him in its grasp. He pulled another breath in as his eyes met his twin's. They were filled with regret, pain, and most of all sorrow.

"…M-My sister." he whispered, knowing full well his actions were really the ones to cause their downfall.

He watched helplessly as his sister collapsed, and saw Abe run to her side. Abe caught her as she weakened, and although Kalli could hear Nuada saying things to Hellboy all she could focus on was her friend and his love. His hand against that of his Princess, Kalli knew he had finally made his true feelings known. She couldn't bear it, so she looked over to Nuada, who could feel what Abe was sharing with his twin.

Death was certain now, and he too fell to the ground. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He had promised his people their freedom from living in the shadows of the humans. Now, it seemed, death was taking them, and Nuada knew that the rest of his people would soon fade. It would not be long before the elves disappeared from the world entirely, and it wouldn't have surprised him if the other races soon followed.

"_He knows what he's done, he knows what he's cost her."_

"Sister..."she heard Nuada say.

"_What's the point in having dreams where I can heal anyone and anything if I can't heal them?! I can't let Abe lose her and maybe, just maybe, Nuada can change...please help me."_

Kalli began chanting. A great heat enveloped her. She felt sick, light-headed, unsteady, as if unable to fully control herself. The colors...the colors of her inner vision were brilliant and so vivid. She felt ill, unstable, the energy trying to force itself out of its channel – her body. It felt like a huge wave as it flowed out from within her, and her inner eye could see the Prince and Princess filled with light, connected to her as the forces plunged through her body and into them.

Nuada stared at her, confused, almost in disbelief, but why? _"It cannot be, she is human, one of them..."_ As he laid on the ground blackness and a cold, empty feeling overtook him, and he could do nothing but give in. The light faded for Kalli as well and darkness overtook her.

*****

Liz destroyed the crown. Abe collected the Princess and Johann the Prince. They could understand how they had survived until they reached the stairs and found Kalli lying there. Hellboy knew instantly that she had used magic to keep them from dying. Now they just had to get everyone back to the Bureau so that Kalli's efforts wouldn't go to waste. Hellboy scooped Kalli up in his arms and carried her.


	8. Chapter 8

….Beep.

It was a void. Black, cold, empty. It was far from hell, but further from heaven. A purgatory, perhaps? Where souls await judgment? It gave no clue as to where anything was. There was no up or down, top or bottom, left or right. It felt hollow and weightless, but at the same time suffocating.

Beep…….Beep.

What was that noise? Where was it coming from? But most importantly, why was it bothering him? He couldn't still possibly be alive…could he? He wanted to move, and tried, but nothing happened.

….Beep…..Beep…..BEEP.

It came again, and was getting louder. He wanted out of this darkness. If his soul was to be judged, why wasn't anything happening?

"Nuada."

It came through very faintly, but he recognized the voice immediately as Nuala's.

BEEP.

"Nuada."

Both the noise and his sister's voice became louder…stronger.

Finally, something happened. An invisible force began to push him out of this dark void. Where at first he felt nothing, he now felt a certain heaviness, more noticeably, pain. Breathing became involuntary, but every time he pulled air in, it hurt deep within his chest. And this pain meant one thing. He was still alive.

But how? He had been certain Nuala had pierced her own heart with the dagger….and he knew she was well aware of what he had said. He would not stop. He could not. The darkness of the void slowly washed away, and a nearly blinding light surrounded him.

BEEP….BEEP…BEEP.

It wasn't stopping, and he'd had enough. His eyes opened, slowly, trying to adjust to the harsh light. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he took everything in. He was on a bed, in a room filled with human machines and technology.

It was now he discovered why he couldn't move. He had been strapped down to the bed, and thick strips of leather ran across his chest, stomach, arms and legs. Even in good condition, escaping would have proved difficult, so for now he made no effort. If he was going to escape, he would need to recover as quickly as possible.

His attention turned once more to the area around him, and his eyes pulled in everything that might be of use to him. He smirked, noticing that someone had left his spear but a few feet from where he lay. The one who did so would pay dearly for their mistake. He continued to look around, and then wondered where they might be keeping Nuala.

It was obvious she wouldn't need strapping down like he did, but her well-being still concerned him. He closed his eyes, and took another painful breath in. Using the telepathic link between them, he called to her, but after several moments and no response, he figured she was either ignoring his call or was still unconscious. He exhaled another shuddered breath, wishing the pain in his chest would dull.

"Hey, Abe! I think His Royal Assness is awake!" A gruff voice interrupted the silence, and the being it belonged to was coming to him.

"You…The demon…" Nuada whispered, his tone filled with disgust.

The red skinned demon was the last thing he wanted to see, save for Abraham Sapien. It was only now that he began to struggle against the leather straps, but in his condition he could not do much.

"Stay there," Hellboy began, motioning to the bed Nuada was on with the index finger on his stone hand.

"If it weren't for your sister and Kalli, the both of you would have already died. And if you two didn't have this strange bond, I wouldn't have any problem taking you out," he added, and then took a sip from the beer can he held.

Nuada's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. He knew arguing would do little and he highly doubted that the demon would let him go…even if he asked nicely. He sighed, but hid his frustration from the demon. The last thing he wanted was to give the demon any kind of pleasure besides seeing him in this helpless state.

"You still got a pretty bad attitude, eh?" Hellboy asked, noticing the Prince's underlying frustration. He took another sip from his beer can. He didn't feel sorry for the elf, but he understood the situation he was in.

"Why does it concern you?" Nuada questioned, frustration now clearly showing through.

He closed his eyes again and gritted his teeth. He was just going to ignore the demon, until the door to the room opened. In walked his sister, who leaned heavily on Abe. Her breathing was labored, and was obviously in pain, which only made Nuada's wound hurt more. He completely ignored Abe, and focused his attention on his twin.

"Nuala…" he whispered, and tried to lift his hand towards her, but was reminded by the leather straps that he wasn't allowed to move.

"My brother," Nuala answered him as she walked over to him, after gently pushing herself away from Abe.

"I've talked to these people…They only want peace. They have agreed to let you go as long as you do not cause harm to any more humans," she said, now expressing an anxious and worried look.

She did not want to worry any longer. She had lived through everything up until now for the sake of one thing. Peace. The peace that all the magical beings had upheld for so long. The peace that her father had died to uphold, that she had come so close to sacrificing herself for, but in the end she was not able to do it. Deep down, she had missed her heart on purpose, to give her brother a second chance. She had risked the safety of many all over again, in hopes that her brother would change.

"The crown has been destroyed…The golden army will forever lay dormant," Nuala said, in more of a whisper than anything else.

She knew her brother would not take this news lightly, seeing as the mechanical army had been the one key to winning a war with the humans. Nuada's views were not changed by his sister's plea.

"Humans have never been able to keep this peace you speak of. Greed is what drives them…It is what fuels the flame inside of them, the flame that ends up destroying everything that they cannot keep control over. Because of this peace, we have been pushed underground. Our forests that were promised to us have been all but destroyed. It is the reason why we have to hide in their shadows," He said, drawing in a few more pained breaths.

"And this demon? You believe he wants peace? Sister, have you been blinded so easily? You know this demon is the son of the fallen one. You know he is destined to bring about the destruction of this world. Whatever attachment he seems to have with this world is just a façade," he finished, glancing at Hellboy before bringing his attention back to his sister.

The princess lowered her gaze, sadness replacing her previous expression. "I had hoped…that your opinion might have changed. With help, our people may still have refuge. Abandon your thoughts of war and hate, brother. I beg of you," she pleaded sincerely.

Nuada's eyes widened just the slightest bit. She was begging him, truly, and from the bottom of her heart to let go of his hate. Just then, something at the back of his mind told him to let go. Let all of his hate and anger go, if only for his sister.

"I wish I could…" Nuada said, though it came out so quietly it was barely audible.

Nuala glanced up, her eyes widening as well. She had heard what her brother had said, and that he was being honest. "Why can't you?"

A chance for a new hope had shown itself. At the least, her brother may be able to live somewhat peacefully among the humans.

"Let this war end. The war with the humans and the one within yourself," she said, letting her eyes meet his.

"The golden army is useless now…there is no reason to continue this any longer," she finished, her tone becoming more confident.

"If I do give up, what happens to us then? What will become of our people? I lived underground, by a subway, for this peace you want to keep so desperately. Our father, a king, held his court in a derelict building-- no longer fit even for the humans who built it," Nuada went on, anger filling his voice once more.

Even with this second chance at life, things weren't getting any better. What was he to do now? Go back to his cold, dark, underground lair? Live in the same situation he'd tried so hard to change?

"I know that, Nuada, and it does not please me…I don't know what will happen to our people, but continuing your violence against the humans will only make things worse for everyone. Please, brother…" she pleaded once more, bowing her head.

The Prince sighed, and closed his eyes. Giving up his battle with the humans would make things easier, but he could not promise he'd let go of any of the hate he held against them.

"I will not harm any more humans," he declared, but his pride as the Prince of his people was gone.

He'd just surrendered to the greatest threat to his people. He lay there quietly as they unstrapped him. Then as he sat up he saw her again, the human that had saved his and Nuala's lives. She too lay on a bed hooked up to machines. He went to her side and stared down at her. He cautiously touched her face and hair. This woman was a mystery to him. He knew that he should know her but he was having a hard time placing her.


	9. Chapter 9

As Kalli opened her eyes the white blur materialized into the form of Nuala.

"Welcome back, you've been asleep for days. The doctors were worried about when you would wake."

"Days?"

"Yes," she replied, smiling and taking Kalli's hand, "you've had many visitors, even Nuada has taken to late-night vigils over you. He has been very concerned."

She paused then spoke again, "Thank you. You took such a risk to bring us back. I will forever be grateful to you for what you have given me. My love for Abraham grows stronger every day I am with him, and I know it will continue to do so. I hope that some day my brother too will know the same."

She let go of Kalli's hand, and instead started to straighten her gown, looking down, "He knows who you are. He knows you are Kallistrate Tisiphone."

"How?! Wait a minute, if he knows who I am then that means he is the elf I fell in love with while I was seeking sanctuary with your people."

"Yes." Nuala said softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Hellboy had found Nuada in Kalli's room a day after he had awoken. Hellboy asked none-too-politely what he was doing there, it was only when the Elf Prince held out a journal he had found on a shelf by Kalli's bed that he spoke, "I felt as if I recognized her from somewhere when I saw her in the library the night I came for Nuala, but I could not believe it was she, being human. I came here in hope of finding confirmation one way or the other, but now I have I am not certain of how to feel."

Hellboy wasn't in a patient mood, and certainly didn't like Nuada going through Kalli's things, "About what?"

"That she is the elf I fell in love with about seventy years ago. She sought sanctuary among my people. We fell in love and she promised herself to me, but did not marry because she disappeared. I was broken-hearted when she was not found. I assumed the worst had happened to her and now I find her alive, yet changed. I do not understand how this is possible.

"It is here, in the pages of this journal; her recollections of her life in the Elvin court. Here on these shelves are journals of other years and her life during them. In this one she speaks of her love for me, yet she doesn't seem to know me as well as I do her."

Even Hellboy could see the Prince was confused, "That's something you will have to discuss with her. I can't tell you why she is the same and yet different."

"Many years ago I was told by a soothsayer that Kallistrate would return and that she would bring a freedom to my people, and to me. Once again it seems fated to be with her. How can the prophecy be true if she is not of my people?"

Hellboy thought about it for a moment and then said, "Y'know, maybe she's come to challenge that."

Startled somewhat at the demon's musings, Nuada pondered on this, _"Could it be? Perhaps she is here to challenge me, to try to quell my bitterness; bridge the gap between our two worlds."_


	11. Chapter 11

Kalli was so pleased to see Abe. He had an inner glow about him now, something he hadn't before. Love suited him. A huge smile spread across his face, "I must let the others know you are awake!" and he dashed off.

"I guess your brother doesn't think much to me. I should hate him, he tried to raise an army to kill and enslave the people of this world. But in the Army's chamber, when I came to help, I really felt like he deserved a chance to change, that we deserve a second chance."

Nuala gave a sad smile. She knew it would be difficult for Nuada and Kalli to get to know each other, but truly believed that if there was anyone who could change his opinion of humans then it was her. She decided to take her leave when Liz arrived.

"Hey you, welcome back to the land of the living. There anything you want me to get for you?"

"Yeah, you couldn't help me to my room so I can have a nice hot shower, could you? My hair feels terrible!"

"It looks it!"

"Thanks!"

Liz giggled and updated her on the events of the past five days. Not a lot had happened, but they now trusted Nuada enough to let him roam around the Bureau without supervision. If they did need to know where he was they could just ask Nuala. Other than that Liz had finally told Hellboy he was going to be a dad – and they were going to have twins! So everyone was happy.

Well, almost. Nuada was finding it hard being cooped up with two lovey-dovey couples, but Abe especially was trying to speak to him. They had talked a little, but it was still a work in progress. The same went for Hellboy, who didn't really talk to him all that much but had found a good sparring partner for combat training - no poisoned spear allowed though.

Hellboy had proposed to Liz and she had accepted. She insisted that they get married right away. She had a dress that she had gotten a little while ago in hopes that she would marry someday. She asked Kalli to be her maid of honor. Hellboy asked Abe to be his best man.

Hellboy came to Kalli and asked her to get a ring for Liz. She was able to find the perfect ring. Kalli shopped with Liz for flowers and the dress she would wear for the ceremony. She tailored suits to fit both Abe and Hellboy as she could do it quickly with magic. All was ready within two weeks of their return from Bethmoora.


	12. Chapter 12

The chapel in the B.P.R.D. headquarters was decorated with red and white roses on the alter, red and white ribbons adorned the pews and a white runner went down the isle to lead the way. The pews were filled with agents that knew Hellboy and Liz as well as Nuala and Nuada. The priest stood at the alter and waited.

As _Pachelbel's Canon in D_ played Abe walked down the isle. Hellboy followed a short time later. Both looked very handsome in their black suits with black shirts and white ties. Kalli was next down the isle in her human form wearing a floor length, red dress with spaghetti straps. The music changed to _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring_. Liz walked down the isle with all eyes on her. She was stunning in her off-the-shoulder, floor length white dress. When she stood at the alter she gave her bouquet to Kalli and took Hellboy's hand.

"Father, you have made the bond of marriage a holy mystery, a symbol of Christ's love for His church. Hear our prayers for Hellboy Broom and Elizabeth Sherman. With faith in You and each other they pledge their love this day. May their lives always bear witness to the reality of that love. We ask this through our Lord Jesus Christ, Your Son, who lives and reigns with You and the Holy Spirit, one God forever and ever," the Priest said in opening.

The congregation replied, "Amen."

Kalli then turned to face the audience. She went to the bible where she would perform the first reading.

"A reading from the book of Genesis," Kalli said. "The Lord God said: 'It is not good for man to be alone I will make a suitable partner for him.' So the Lord God formed out of the ground various wild animals and birds of the air, and He brought them to the man to see what he would call them; whatever them man called each would be it's name. The man gave names to all of the cattle, all the birds of the air, and all of the wild animals; but none proved to be a suitable partner for the man. So the Lord God cast a deep sleep on the man, and while he was asleep, He took out one of his ribs and closed up its place with flesh. The Lord God then built up into a woman the rib that He had taken from the man. When He brought her to the man, the man said: 'This one, at last is bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh. This one shall be called 'woman' for out of 'her man' this one has been taken.' That is why a man leaves his father and mother and clings to his wife, and the two of them become one body. The word of the Lord."

"Thanks be to God," the congregation responded.

Kalli returned to her spot. The responsorial psalm was sung. Abe then took his place at the bible.

"A reading from the letters to the Corinthians," Abe said. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.' The word of the Lord."

"Thanks be to God," the congregation responded.

Abe returned to his place and then the priest stepped to the alter with the gospel.

"A Reading from the holy Gospel according to Mark," the priest said. Jesus said to his disciples, 'From the beginning of creation, God made them male and female. For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh. So they are no longer two, but one flesh. Therefore what God has joined together, let no one separate.' The Gospel of the Lord."

"Praise to you, Lord Jesus Christ," the congregation replied.

"I, Hellboy, take you Elizabeth, to be my wife, my constant friend, my lover, the father of my children, my faithful partner in life and my one true love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you, to cry with you. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Elizabeth, take you Hellboy, to be my husband, my constant friend, my lover, the father of my children, my faithful partner in life and my one true love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you, to cry with you. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Together Hellboy and Liz said, "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

"We will now have the blessing and exchange of rings," the priest said as he took the rings from Abe and Kalli. The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. A circle is the symbol of wholeness, perfection, and unity. Like circles, their rings have no beginning and no end. They are tokens of the growing relationship that Elizabeth and Hellboy have come here to celebrate and confirm. It is a seal of the vows they have made to one another. Bless oh God these rings that Elizabeth and Hellboy give and wear. May they ever abide in Thy peace, living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."

"Elizabeth, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows. With all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"Hellboy, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows. With all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

_Shubert's Ave Maria_ began to play.

The priest said, "Elizabeth and Hellboy are going to light their Unity Candle, a symbol of their relationship and love. The candles from which they light it represent their lives to this moment. The lights, representing the faith, wisdom, and love they have received are distinct, each burning alone. Elizabeth and Hellboy will light the center candle to symbolize the union of their lives. As this one light burns undivided, so shall their love be one. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of their unity. May this candle burn brightly as a symbol of their commitment to each other, and as a tribute to their everlasting love for each other."

Liz and Hellboy moved together and lit their Unity Candle. They returned to stand before the priest. The prayer of the faithful was said and signs of peace were given. Then before long they were being introduced to the congregation as Mr. and Mrs. Broom. The recessional was _Mendelssohn's Wedding March_.

Everyone went to the dining room where they served a fancy dinner in honor of the newly married couple. Liz and Hellboy retired earlier than the others so that they might have some time to themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of days after the wedding the cry of, "Hellboy!" broke the silence of Nuada's study. It wasn't Liz, and it definitely wasn't Nuala. He came out to find Kalli confronting the cake-thief, who professed to having no knowledge whatsoever of the disappearance of her cupcakes. It amused him. For one so small and only recently recovered from her ordeal in Ireland, it was surprising she had any energy left to rant at the demon so much.

"_Feistier than she looks," _Nuada thought to himself.

Hellboy, somehow, managed to worm his way out of it, and was faced by the Elf, eyebrow raised as if inquiring about the altercation in the hall.

"Kalli's one of the most caring, compassionate people I know, but she's also one of the scariest. Here's a tip for ya: _**NEVER**_ make her angry, and if you do make sure you got a getaway plan or escape route!"

"I'll remember that. She is not overly tall and seems, from appearances at least, to be relatively fragile - but that is not so surprising given recent events. Still, her diatribe revealed a rather...passionate nature."

"Whatever you do, don't get her onto eco-issues, than you'll see "passionate"! Well, obsessive's more like it. Then again, she hates that fact humans've been polluting the planet so much, so maybe you could start on that. Noticed she's kinda been avoiding you."

Nuada replied, his brow furrowed, "Yes, she seems unsure of me, but I did threaten to destroy her world and her race. Also, I am not certain if she realizes who we are in relation to one another. If she does then I think that may be the reason for her avoiding me."

"Yeah, 'cause a lover from the past who wants to kill and enslave all people's highly attractive!" Hellboy said.

Nuada couldn't help but smile. Still, the demon had a point; he wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of Kallistrate being human. He had, however, grown used to the circumstances. She certainly appeared to be more than he had expected, and he did like a challenge.


	14. Chapter 14

The next evening two members of the Elvin High Council arrived, everyone was expected to go to the library to meet them. The youngest, Cailean, was dressed in a red robe with the crest of the High Council, he cut an impressive figure, but it was his elder who commanded the greatest attention and respect. Madigan was much older than the royal twins, the lines on his face and his trailing beard made this obvious. His robe was also red, but more the color of garnet, a symbol of his seniority in the Council hierarchy.

On the table was a black and silver box with the royal crest. Nuada stood at the other end, far enough away for Kalli to come closer to study the curious object. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye but didn't move or acknowledge her presence; it was the closest she had come to him.

"Tooth Fairies," Madigan explained to her, "we had to bring some form of protection with us in case we were met with hostility. We have heard little from our Prince and Princess and did not know if we may face ill will from your people. Thankfully we did not, and so they remain in their box. These ones are quite tame though. I have many of them that consent to work with me, and in turn I offer them food and protection, a home. Would you like to see one?"

Kalli was stunned. A High Council elder addressing her seemed incredible, but she couldn't resist. Madigan spoke to them in his native tongue, asking for one of them to come forward. He placed the tiny creature in her hand, and looked back to Nuada as if to say, _"See how she is with our creatures?"_

Nuada's amber eyes watching, he noticed her gentle smile, conveying a sense of wonder and respect. This little Being she held in her hand was so strange and yet had rather a cute face. She said this, and Madigan replied, "Yes, but they can also be rather vicious. I believe your friends can attest to that."

He took the Tooth Fairy back gently and placed it back in the box.

"_If he would let her in she would make a fine Princess,"_ Madigan thought to himself.

Discussions turned to more important matters: many in Tuatha Dé Danann were now unsure as to the Prince's position in relation to the human world, as he had been that for some time. He needed to return to address the Council and make proceedings clear. Madigan saw that Nuada was not quite so abhorrent of the world he had resented before, and suggested that someone from the Bureau return with them to represent and answer any questions on the human world.

Abe wished to stay behind with Nuala, Liz wasn't feeling well enough to go now that morning sickness was coming on, Hellboy didn't want to leave Liz, Johann was too busy and Manning... Manning wouldn't do many favors and would probably only say something that would offend the Council. So that left only one person.

"Do you have dragons?" Kalli asked, directing the question to Nuada, though rather shyly.

She had caught him off guard; she hadn't spoken to him before now. He could see that she was still unsure of him, but that she had made a distinct effort to address him.

"Yes, though we once had many more."

She paused a moment and then answered, "I'll go. I've always wanted to see dragons; it may be the only chance I'll get. When do I need to leave?"

Nuada looked over to Madigan, who suggested leaving as soon as possible, so Liz went with Kalli to help her pack.

Meanwhile Nuala went over to her brother, "You know you must be careful with her. Do not give her reason to fear you, brother, or what little confidence she has summoned to speak to you will leave her and you risk losing your one hope."

"If she is so afraid of me why is she coming? I have seen the way she is with Liz, Abraham, the demon, even you, why can she not speak with me so?"

It pained her to see her brother like this, but it was because he realized he couldn't blow his one chance to change, for happiness, however unconventional it may appear to be.

"I believe it is because she still fears you may change your mind, and she is afraid of loving you again. Our being Immortal may also weigh upon her mind. Perhaps she is afraid you would fall out of love with her as she ages."

"But you know that would not be so, you know I could choose to forfeit..."

"Yes I do, but she does not."


	15. Chapter 15

With her bags packed, Kalli arrived in the library to find that Hellboy, Liz, Abe and Nuala were all coming to see her off safely.

"Gotta make sure he keeps his word and you're safe," said Hellboy.

They made their way to the cars and Madigan directed the first towards the entrance to their world. Liz and Hellboy stayed with Kalli the whole time. Their presence assured her. They made their way to the rather inconspicuous area of woodland towards what looked like an old mine shaft with warning signs.

Madigan and Prince Nuada stepped towards it and disappeared, the others followed. It was a portal, and on the other side was a huge hallway of white stone. The floor was red marble with gold veins running through it. It showed some wear, but it was nonetheless stunning.

The large white and gold doors at the other end opened to reveal another hallway with doors and corridors opening off of it. They made their way to the throne room, with its red and gold banners swaying with the breeze coming from the floor to ceiling windows.

Mesmerized by what she could see out there Kalli walked over to the window. She let out a cross between a laugh of disbelief and smiled, not believing what she was seeing. Nuada observed her momentarily and then decided to go to her.

"If I'm dreaming please don't wake me," Kalli said.

Her eyes shone with an excitement he hadn't seen in a long time. Composing himself he assured her they were real. She smiled up at him, but then got embarrassed as he held her gaze. She returned to watching the dragons soaring their way around the great cavern,

"They're magnificent," she whispered.

"Sorry to interrupt," Hellboy said suddenly, "but we gotta get going Kalli."

"Ok," Kalli said softly.

"Think you'll be ok?" looking at Nuada as Hellboy asked it.

"Yeah, it's only for a few days, I think I'll be ok. He won't hurt me Hellboy, don't worry."

As they said their goodbyes she felt a tinge of worry at being on her own, but Nuala managed to reassure her, and then requested one thing, "Please Kalli, give him a chance. If anyone can change him it is you, I truly believe that."

Watching them leave Nuada then turned to her, saying he would show her to her room. It wasn't too far away from the throne room, and as he threw open the doors a vision sapphire and gold came into view. Kalli was stunned, it was so beautiful, she'd never seen the like of it anywhere.

"I thought you may like this room," he said, opening the doors to the balcony, "I have noticed you favor shades of blue, and there is an excellent view of the dragon colony from here."

She was taken aback by his consideration for her, but even more so when she laid eyes upon the dragon colony in the distance. She was speechless; she didn't know what to say. She turned to him and tried to speak but couldn't.

He bowed his head in acknowledgement of her silent thanks and said, "I will leave you to settle in. I have a meeting with the Council, but Madigan is only down the hall if you need anything. I hope to see you in the morning."

Kalli nodded and watched him leave. Something about him was different, gentler. She stayed a while longer observing the dragons soaring and gliding, and then fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of them.


	16. Chapter 16

She woke up disoriented at first, but soon recognized her surroundings. A panic set in, what was she going to wear? She didn't want to disgrace herself or Nuada. A knock at the door revealed Cailean, the younger Elf from the previous evening. He handed her a sapphire blue dress with a gold sash and told her that, when she was ready, he would show her to breakfast and afterwards the Prince had requested her company. She tried to hurry, one because she was hungry, and two because she wanted to make a good impression.

When breakfast was over she was led out to a terrace where Nuada and Madigan were. She suddenly felt rather self-conscious, realizing that Nuada was observing her in the dress, head slightly tilted to one side.

"I will leave you for now, but I hope to see you later this evening."

Madigan was leaving?! This meant she'd be alone with Nuada. But as she processed this she noticed how his face seemed less harsh, that his eyes had softened and the faintest hint of a smile caressed his lips.

Disarmed by him seeming so non-threatening she looked away and asked, "So what are we doing today?"

"Since you are so enamored with the dragons I thought you would like to meet one, and perhaps I could show you more of Tuatha Dé Danann. There are many beautiful things here that I believe you would like to see."

He held out his hand and Kalli placed hers in it lightly, why did she feel like this with him? He confused her; she didn't know what to think of him. He led her down to a lower terrace, where a huge red winged dragon was resting lazily. She regarded Kalli with faint curiosity, having only seen the people and creatures of Tuatha Dé Danann before. She stood up as they came nearer.

"I'd like to introduce you to Malandra," Nuada said, "she has been in the company of my family since I was a child and is one of my truest and most loyal friends."

The dragon nuzzled him gently, and Kalli saw him smile and run his hand down the side of her face. Before she realized it he'd got up on to Malandra's back and was holding his hand out to her.

"I said I wanted to show you more of my kingdom, and by dragon is by far the easiest and most impressive way to do that."

Kalli climbed up behind him, "You may wish to hold on to me," he said.

"_No way!"_ she thought, _"It's a bit early to do that, I am just getting know you again."_

But as Malandra took off Kalli couldn't help it and unceremoniously grabbed hold of his waist as they rose into the air, only loosening her grip when they were steadier.

"Sorry," she said, embarrassed.

"Don't be," replied Nuada, "I don't mind."

He said that a bit too cockily for Kalli, but she was soon distracted by the sights surrounding them for her to be bothered any further. They stopped for a while near a waterfall, but stubbornly Kalli wouldn't let Nuada help her down. They walked awhile by the waterfall. Nuada suddenly turned her to face him.

"We need to talk. I must know how it is you are human when I knew you as an elf."

"I am complicated, Nuada," she said as she turned away from him. "I can be whatever you like."

She changed from her human guise to look like an elf with black hair and blue ends. Her eyes were the same as if she were in demon form though.

"That is how you looked when we met," Nuada said. "How is this possible?"

She changed again. Her hair changed so that it was jet black with sapphire high lights. Her skin gradually turned blue until she was a deep indigo. Her tail poked out the bottom of her dress and horns curved over her head. Her green tattoos were slightly visible at the cuffs of the longs sleeves of her dress. She watched his face and turned from him when she was his surprise.

She took it for revulsion and started to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He pushed back one of her sleeves and looked fully at the tattoos he saw there.

"What are these?" Nuada demanded to know.

"Angelic symbols. I had them tattooed all over my body after I left you for protection from being found by the one that hunted me. They seem to protect me from being read or located without my permission," Kalli explained.

"I see."

"I understand if you no longer wish to be with me. I will return with you to the castle and remain in my quarters throughout the rest of my stay," Kalli told him as she stared at the ground.

Nuada grabbed her chin roughly and lifted it so that their eyes met.

"You will stay with me and attend the meetings as promised," he replied gruffly.

"Yes, your Highness."

"Call me Nuada."

"Yes, Nuada," she replied as she returned to her human form.

They returned to Malandra. Nuada assisted Kalli in seating herself on the dragon's back. When he climbed on behind her for the return journey he surprised her. Smirking he handed her the reins and placed his hands over hers.

When he picked up on her shock and uncertainty he said, "Don't worry, Malandra does most of the work, I just wanted you to see what it is like."

As they progressed Nuada took his hands off hers and held the reins higher up, which let her relax a bit more. Even though he did this his presence close to her, his arm sometimes brushing against hers, made her feel things she couldn't explain. She liked being this close to him, and him being so close to her. She relaxed back a little until she was resting almost against his chest.

Nuada sensed she had lowered her defenses and responded by leaning forward so their bodies met, and brought his hands down slightly to brush against hers.

Neither knew exactly what they felt, only that the barriers that were once so rigid had come down, and they found a comfort in each other's presence, in this closeness.

Arriving back at the palace, with Madigan in sight Kalli straightened up, pulling away from Nuada. He helped her down and she waited over to one side, not really looking at him. Madigan saw this and noticed his Prince looked – could it be? - rejected, though someone who didn't know Nuada so well would not have noticed.

The elder tilted his head in enquiry, and Nuada spoke, "For a short time it seemed as if she trusted me, she brought down her barriers and leant against me and did not flinch when my hands met hers. Then when she saw you they were rebuilt and she pulled away from me. I do not understand, Madigan, why would she do that? Is she some temptress? Does she tease me?"

Madigan placed his arm around the Prince's shoulder and directed him to the edge of the terrace, "Nuada, she does not mean to hurt you, she did not act deliberately. I feel, perhaps, when she was alone with you she did build up a trust, but she is very sensitive to others' views of her. I represent your People, and she fears we would not like the idea of our sovereign being so intimate with a human."

He took a long breath and added, "We must make her feel welcome here and she must see that we do not think lowly of her. In fact, many would be delighted if the two of you were to be together, as they would not then have to worry about the prospect of war. Perhaps involving her in tomorrow's Council meeting would help; she could answer questions, become more involved. That way she will interact with us more as a People and, hopefully, be reassured of our opinion of her. It may allow her to feel less self-conscious."

Nuada respected Madigan and thanked him for his advice. He walked over to Kalli and told her he needed to speak with one of his Council, and that she could have free use of the library. Madigan came over to her as she watched Nuada walk away.

"I've offended him haven't I?"

"I know that you worry what we may think, and I explained that to him. To try to make you feel less like this I have suggested you join us for tomorrow's meeting. All the same, I suggest that you try not to repeat what happened. He is strong, but deep down his heart also yearns for the one thing that has thus far eluded him – love"

Madigan's words repeated in her head over and over as she tried to focus on the books in the library, but to no avail. In the end she returned to her room and tried to work out answers to possible questions for tomorrow. She fell into a restless sleep, in her dreams she was back with him, in his arms, on Malandra.


	17. Chapter 17

The meeting that morning was less formal, the Council sat around a large table laden with drinks and fruits down the centre. Nuada watched Kalli as she sat down opposite him, next to Cailean. She looked nervous, running her fingers through her black hair, pushing it back behind her ears, playing with the fabric of the sapphire dress she wore again– _such delicate fingers, caressing her slender neck..._

"My Prince..." Madigan said.

He came-to and realized it was time to give his address.

"My Lords, members of the Council, we meet today to discuss a way forward and to come to some agreement on our position with the Human world. You have already heard much of this, but it is my hope that our guest may shed some light on aspects we – I – may not have seen of the human world. Therefore I would ask, Kallistrate, if you would speak on behalf of your People."

_"Shit! I didn't know I was going to be put in this position! Well, now's your chance, Kalli, better put a good argument forward."_

"I cannot speak on behalf of everyone accurately, but I can give my view and that of others that share my view. For many years the human race has raped and pillaged Mother Earth and driven out her Guardians, but things are starting to change. More and more are becoming aware of the damage they've done, the pain they've caused. Beliefs in Spirits, Elementals, Pagan practices and Spirituality are at some of the highest levels they've been for centuries. People are waking up to the fact that they have to do more to help the planet, and respect for Nature and its Keepers are growing. Yes they may be few in number compared to the other billions out there, but they're becoming a stronger force, and a more predominant one; changes are starting to happen.

"I know it's not an excuse, but the majority of the population don't even think Elves and Earth's other Guardians exist any more – if ever. You've withdrawn for so many years that you've been consigned to myth and fairy stories. Over time humanity has lost its connection to Mother Earth and materialism has made people lose sight and belief of Nature being a consciousness of its own. They're completely ignorant of trees, plants, streams even, having a living breathing consciousness; they don't know what it is they're doing.

"But change is happening...all I ask is that you give us a chance. We can't wipe out all the wrongs and damage we've done in the past, but we can try to work together to make a better future – for all of us."

As the council murmured and talked amongst themselves Kalli looked over to Nuada, he was staring at her, a finger tracing his dark lips, the beginning of a smile to one side of his mouth. He could see she had impressed his Council. She relaxed back into her chair slightly, a job well done – or so she thought.

He wasn't going to let her off that easily. She'd made him feel rejected the day before and the petulant child inside him wanted to see how she liked being put under pressure, being made to feel small.

"And how would you suggest we "work together"? What could your world offer us in return for our alliance?"

_"Damn! Note to self: don't upset him again!"_

She thought for a moment and replied, "I don't know if it can be done, but if there was some way to give areas of land or forests back to you would that be acceptable?"

At first he was annoyed that she'd answered so quickly and hadn't caved in, but that was soon replaced with a respect for her not giving in. She certainly was stronger than she looked wrapped up in her human packaging after all.

"Perhaps, but would the Bureau you work for have the power to grant such a thing?" Nuada asked.

"I don't know, but I can find out. Manning's in touch with the so-called "higher powers" of the US government so I'm sure he'd be able to get an answer, one way of the other."

Nuada paused, then asked his Council if they would be happy to do this. They all gave consent, so he decreed, "If your people can arrange for this then – within reason – we agree to discuss conditions for a treaty between our two worlds. I only hope that, once again, I am not disappointed by betrayal."

Ouch. Kalli felt that directed at her, he obviously still felt slighted over yesterday and their past. She wasn't sure she liked this side of him, he seemed to take pleasure in punishing her for something she couldn't help. It made him seem so cold and distant. She had to try and get on his good side again. Madigan could sense her thoughts and sat down beside her, as Nuada talked with the others.

"He may seem harsh, but it is how he has come to be. He spent many years in isolation after leaving the Court, many years where all he knew was loneliness and rage, and all he felt was rejection, bitterness and disappointment.

"The Princess was the only one who could quell this, but now she has found love. Nuada, despite appearances, is afraid of loneliness. He fears he will lose his sister, the one light to balance and allay his darkness. But you, Kallistrate, can also be that light. You have a compassion for all things and understand that there can be light in the darkness. You can help him to remember how to feel, how to love."

"I don't think he'll trust me any more. I don't know that he'll let me in."

Madigan smiled, the wiseness of his years as evident as the lines on his face, and said, "He will, you just have to show him your warmth and strength."

With that he placed one hand on her shoulder and left, walking over to Nuada, who was looking at Kalli.

"Do not keep her at such a distance, my Prince, or you will never know the affection and joy she can instill within your heart and soul. You need not remain alone."


	18. Chapter 18

Thinking of the celebrations that were to be held that evening, Kalli was grateful Madigan had arranged for Nuala's dress-maker to see her. She was expected to join Nuada, not that she was sure he'd want her there. She sat on her bed and tried to read to take her mind off it, but Nuada knocked at the door and came in. He looked uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" she asked

There was concern in her voice, and as much as he wanted to remain aloof that small amount of warmth her concern had afforded him made him want more.

"Not exactly. I was sparring with Wink's brother, and although I am faster than him, once in a while he catches me off-guard."

He put his hand on his right shoulder in recognition of the pain, "He has more brute strength than I, and does not know how to control it."

Kalli closed her book and walked around to him, noticing the icy tone from earlier had left his voice.

"Maybe I can help a bit."

"How?" he asked, curious.

"I'm trained in massage, amongst other things."

He raised an eyebrow and a sly smile crept to the side of his mouth.

"Not that sort of massage! And you can keep your shirt on...so if you'll sit down Your Highness, I'll see what I can do."

He glowered; he didn't like her calling him that, it was too impersonal. He saw her try to fight back a smile, realizing she knew it would wind him up. He sat before her on the bed and she brushed aside his long white-blonde hair, her touch like silk against him.

She gently placed her hands on the side of his neck, and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of her skin against his, the presence of her body, so close as she sat behind him on the bed. She began to move across his shoulder, feeling for signs of tension.

She obviously found it because Nuada retorted, "Do you gain pleasure in causing me pain woman?!"

"Call me "woman" again and I'll show you what pain is. Besides you know as well as I that I am not a woman," she replied.

"You are all woman," Nuada said and then a wide smile spread across his lips as he turned his head towards her. "Be careful Kalli, or I may think you are flirting with me..."

He'd got her. In return she prodded the sore spot, turned his head to face forward and carried on tending to his shoulder.

Neither of them realized the door hadn't been shut fully, and that Madigan had seen and heard most of this. He smiled to himself, knowing that although it may take time, the two of them were at least now comfortable in each other's company.

"Thank you," he said when she had finished, "then pain is much improved."

"You're welcome."

Nuada turned round and the two of them sat for a moment contemplating each other.

"So does this mean you'll stop being such an arse with me now?" asked Kalli.

He laughed – something she hadn't seen in a very long time, it made his face light up, a sudden warmth radiated from him.

"I am sorry for my behavior towards you earlier, I should not have behaved in such a childlike manner. Still, you rose to the challenge and gave a fine speech. Have you heard from Manning yet?"

"Yes, _something_ can be arranged, but whether it's enough for you remains to be seen. Since you are deemed a threat to international, not just national, security he has a pretty good case to go on; there's quite a bit of leverage he can use."

She was sat with her left leg tucked beneath her and her right over the side of the bed, her hands were folded in her lap. Nuada reached out for them, his fingers running over hers. He moved closer and brushed away the length of hair that fell over her face, their eyes met. He was close enough to kiss her, and could feel the rise and fall of her chest begin to deepen. The feeling of exquisite apprehension between them.

A knock at the door, the moment was broken. Nuada gritted his teeth, he'd been so close. It was so different to the love of Nuala, this was raw and yet more fulfilling, this ran deeper. Kalli bit her lip and steadied herself. The feeling of being so close to him, to feel that tension between them, stirred something inside of her she would once have thought wrong. In that moment she would have given herself to him, forgotten all her fears and inhibitions, just to be with him, to feel his heart beat with hers, to have his arms wrapped around her – and he had wanted the same.

He stormed over to the door.

"What?!"

Cailean faltered at his Prince's reception, "Highness, the dressmaker is here."

Nuada calmed himself slightly, replying, "Thank you Cailean, my apologies."

He turned to the dressmaker and asked him to wait a few moments. Making his way back over to Kalli he could see she was studying him, a look of concerned sadness at his outburst in her eyes.

Nuada returned to Kalli's side saying, "Forgive me. For so long I have dwelt only with anger and bitterness, no light could reach me. This shadow is as much a part of me as the light is of Nuala – like Yin and Yang. I have not felt such a lifting of the veil of night that pervades me as I did in that moment. Not even my sister has ever given me such a feeling. To have it snatched away from me so suddenly..."

He knelt on one knee before her, taking her hands and continued, "When I lost my mother my heart became as if encased in ice. I became numb to the feelings of love, other than those of Nuala, I forgot what it was to feel. But you – you have awoken some distant memory within me, your soul radiates and it calls to me. It is like the Siren who calls to the sailor...accompany me tonight."

His outpouring stunned her, and for once she truly understood the bond he and his sister had shared. Now Abe was in the picture Nuada felt neglected, abandoned by Nuala. _She_ was now his guiding light, her compassion, her love was now the only thing that could counteract the darkness inside of him.

"Of course I will."

He rose and appeared aloof again, these emotions were not something he necessarily welcomed, he didn't know how to handle them.

"Then I shall see you later."

With that he departed, and the dressmaker entered, laden with beautiful fabrics of all shades and textures.


	19. Chapter 19

Nervously Kalli took Madigan's hand as he led her to the Celebration Hall. As she walked in all eyes fell on her, but she looked only to Nuada. He sat enthroned on the dais, dressed not in black this night, but red and gold. He was truly a sight to behold, both elegant and masterful.

As she moved closer he studied her. The color of the dress she wore was indigo, with a green corset that was gold-embroidered showed off her slim figure. Her black hair fell over her shoulders, accentuating her features. She was more beautiful to him in that moment than she had seemed in the years before. His people's dress gave her a poise and elegance not always granted by her human attire. She seemed to have come to life.

A desire to be near to her, close to her again burned in him. He stepped down and took her hand, leading her to sit beside him. Gazing intently at her he knew he would have her, he had to. He wanted her body, her skin next to his. He would win her heart again and then she would be his, as it should have been before.

For some time they sat observing, sometimes speaking, sometimes in silence. During most of it Nuada watched her, and finally he could wait no longer and asked her to dance. Kalli had no real idea of why she accepted, she'd never danced formally, but she was drawn to him.

Silently they stepped down onto the floor. He placed his hand around her waist, firmly but not too tight, and took her other hand in his, their fingers entwining. The steps were simple and she found. As he led her she found herself looking into his eyes rather than at her feet as she had at first. Slowly he drew her closer to him, close enough for him to smell her – like melon, plum, and freesia – _seductive_.

"Come with me onto the balcony," he whispered, and withdrew from her, making his way out.

What was this she felt? She followed him. She rested her back against the railing and he stood in front of her, with one of his hands resting on it to her side. His eyes were scanning hers, searching.

"You are indeed a mass of contradictions, Kalli. You are like a great number of people all wrought into one soul, one body: such purity, compassion and fearfulness, and yet such strength, wit, and passion. I have felt things for you that I have not felt in far too long. How can you be so…so many opposites? You fascinate and seduce me."

He said it with such intensity Kalli didn't know what to say at first, he himself was so contradictory, but still she was drawn to him.

"I guess my excuse is that if, ultimately, I'm to take Nuala's place, be with you, I have to be all of these things to win you over."

"But you already have," he uttered softly in her ear.

His finger stroked her cheek and began to travel down her neck. He waited for a sign from her, anything to tell him that she was now his. Her head turned, ever so slightly, towards him, and he knew. He pulled her to him and his lips brushed against her neck. He could feel her back arch as he continued, her heart beating against his.

He could bear it no longer. He kissed her, slowly, passionately, feeling her chest heave against him, her fingers grasping him more tightly. _Heavenly_. Kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her, feeling her fingers against his neck. He wanted her, and she wanted him, wanted to please him, to be with him.

"We cannot stay here," he said, "I cannot control this, I want you, I need you – I need _**this**_. Say I can have you, say you will be mine and no other's."

"I'm yours."

He sighed.

"Go ahead and I will come to you. I need to make my excuses for leaving so early. Will you be in your true form for me? I wish to see you as you truly are."

All she could do was nod her head. He could barely let go of her, and as he watched her leave he felt an ache in his heart. It wasn't just that he desired her, lusted for her, she had awoken deeper feelings than that. She filled the vacuum, the emptiness in his soul.


	20. Chapter 20

Nuada took longer than expected, and when he came into her room Kalli could see why. He had removed his tunic and soft-soled boots and was wearing only his trousers. Somehow he seemed softer like this, less formal. She stood up as he came nearer, appearing more fragile and delicate in demon form. Seeing this Nuada resolved not to inflict the full extent of his passion on her, and started to undo the ribbons holding together her corset.

Tenderly he kissed the back of her neck and then began untying her dress, until it fell to the floor and only her underwear remained. She turned slowly to face him, half-afraid he wouldn't like what he saw and leave her. However, it seemed the opposite. He traced the tattoos on her arms and sent shivers down her spine. He kissed the one over her heart and then undid his trousers, removing them, and lifted her onto the bed.

He undid her bra and teased off her underwear. How he had wanted this – her. Nearly forgetting he'd told himself to be less brutal with her he lowered himself over her. She leaned up to him, willing him to her, and slowly, forcefully he entered her. As he moved more rhythmically her hands grasped at his back, feeling his strength, and yet sensing with each time, each kiss, that he became more tender towards her. As the ecstasy engulfed both of them he bowed his head, hair covering his face and falling down onto her. She brushed it back and kissed him lightly; it felt soothing to him.

"Nuada?"

She said it so delicately, so softly. His eyes met hers, and for the first time there was no anger, no bitterness. He kissed her, drawing her towards him, skimming her curves with his fingers. Pulling her over him as he rolled onto his back he caressed the features of her face and pulled her closer.

She kissed him again and his eyes remained closed, enjoying it, melting at her touch. Lying down with her head on his chest, tucked beneath his chin, Kalli was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart beating, safe in his strong arms. He pulled the covers over to keep her warm; he knew how easily she felt the cold.


	21. Chapter 21

Nuada was nowhere to be seen when she awoke. _"What if he's had his way with me and that's it? What if..."_

The door opened and he appeared. Seeing she was clutching the sheets to her he realized what must have been going through her mind.

"You thought I had left you, that I had had my wicked way with you and then lost interest because you are not what you think I want?"

She bit her lip. He settled in front of her on the bed and pulled her to him, kissing her gently.

"I could never do that to you."

He sighed and stroked her cheek, and ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. Looking at him she knew something was wrong, but was surprised when he explained what it was that pained him so.

"Madigan was outside. I heard him coming and did not wish him to see you this way yet."

"You are ashamed to be found in my bed while I look this way?" Kalli questioned sadly.

"Not at all. I just did not wish to surprise him with the real you. I do want my people to know who you truly are. I intend to call them together so that we can show them."

"Then what troubles you?"

"You are to return to the Bureau. Nuala and Abraham will collect you not long from now."

"What? But the treaty meeting isn't for another two weeks."

He looked away and replied, "They need you to go back so they can be sure what they have to offer is acceptable to me. Since you now know my thoughts on this matter better even than Nuala..."

Kalli was touched, he really didn't want her to leave. She tucked aside his hair and brushed his cheek. He turned to face her again but didn't look at her, not wanting her to think him weak.

"It's not a sign of weakness," she said, "to care for someone. To trust someone, to let them in, takes a lot of strength for people like you and me. We've both experienced pain and hurt, but don't we deserve a chance to find someone?"

Gazing into her catlike eyes he realized she would never see his emotions as a weakness, more a strength. He gave a sad smile, and she put her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. After a while Nuada decided he should leave her to dress and pack her belongings.

"Come and find me on the terrace when you are finished," he said, kissing her gently.

When she joined him later she was once again in her human guise. She was pleasantly surprised to find him wearing blue, not black.

"Thinking of turning over a new leaf?"

He turned to her, replying, "Perhaps and what is this."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You are human again."

"Until you call your people together to revel who and what I am I will appear in this form."

"Then you must promise me that until then when we are in the privacy of a bed chamber you will be yourself."

"I promise."

She walked over to him and the two of them sat down together on the stone bench overlooking the vast cavern's valley. He placed his arm around her and she curled up, hands around his waist, resting against him.

He would never have thought it before, but the peace he felt when they were enveloped in each other's arms was something he now couldn't be without. That fire, that passion for her was still there, but the sense of peace she instilled in him was what he never wanted to lose. They were as one, and the thought of her having to leave disturbed him.

"Let me come to you."

Kalli looked up to him, not understanding what he meant.

"When you dream, allow me to come to you. Let me be with you there, even if we cannot truly be together."

She nodded, and was about to go to kiss him when Madigan arrived with Nuala and Abe, who stood a little bewildered but happy at the scene before them. Kalli sighed and, letting go of him, stood up. Nuala ran straight over to Nuada and hugged him. Such a warm greeting between the two siblings was something neither Abe nor Kalli had seen before.

"What?" Nuada said, as his sister beamed at him.

"You have fallen for her."

"Perhaps. What if I have?" he replied indignantly.

She laughed, "I have not seen you like this, even before the bitterness took hold." She looked over to Kalli. "And she has fallen for you. Of all the people in all the worlds you have found love with a human."

The irony wasn't lost on him. But still, she fit in so well in Tuatha Dé Danann, she belonged there just as much as she did in the human world, perhaps more so. Nuala picked up on his thoughts.

"You do not wish her to leave."

She needed no reply, she knew what his heart felt. She also knew he'd find some way to be with her, that he would find her in their dreams.

"So, you and Prince Nuada?" said Abe in mock-surprise.

"As if you didn't half-expect it! I mean, it was pretty unlikely we wouldn't get together, with the prophecy and past."

"Ah, yes. Still, in a way we have to be grateful it didn't work for you the first time so that you were able to come to save them now. I know you don't want to leave Kalli, but if there's not enough in the treaty to allay Nuada then Manning needs to know. There are still a few contacts that aren't sure yet, there may still be time to bring them to a decision."

"I know. I just worry he might...relapse, shall we say. He's only now around but there's a fragility, almost, to him at the moment. This really isn't the best time for me to leave."

"That is why Nuala will be returning, for tonight at least, if not tomorrow also."

Nuala and Abe went into the throne room to say good-bye leaving Nuada and Kalli alone for a few minutes to say good-bye.

"Remember your promise to me. Let me see you."

"Of course, I will."

Abe then called through the doorway that it was time to go. As they parted Nuada held onto the tips of Kalli's fingers for as long as he could while she walked away from him. Nuala came to him then, not even she could bring him the comfort he needed. He sat in silence with Nuala for hours.


	22. Chapter 22

Upon returning to the Bureau Kalli returned to her demon form and met with Manning to see that the treaties were in order. Abe sat with her while she worked and realized that she was simply going through the motions.

After her meeting with Manning Abe took Kalli to the dinning room to have dinner, he watched as she picked at her dinner. Hellboy and Liz came to sit with them only to watch Kalli stare off into space.

Kalli got up from the table without excusing herself. She went to her quarters and lay down on her bed. She curled on her side and clutched her pillow to her chest.

"Nuada," she whispered.

"_Kalli,"_ came a faint reply. _"Go to sleep and I will be with you."_

Kalli relaxed her position on the bed and reached for her iPod touch. She powered it on and flipped through her music until she came to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. She then closed her eyes as she put the ear buds in her ears. She held the iPod on her chest with folded hands hoped the soothing strains of music would lull her to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Kalli lay there listening to the music with her eyes closed. She felt someone at her feet and opened her eyes. There was Nuada in her room. He was wearing black pants and that appeared to be all. She sat up and set her iPod on the bedside table.

"You're here. How did you get here?" she asked in surprise as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"I told you that I would come to you in your dreams. Did you not believe me?"

"I'm asleep then?"

"Yes, but you look uncomfortable. Allow me to assist you."

He collected her feet in his lap and removed her shoes along with her socks. He tugged her down the bed gently until she was lying down again and then he massaged her feet.

"Mmmm, Nuada, that feels so good."

"As you can see I too am skilled in the art of massage."

"Oh, yes," she practically purred.

He then moved from her feet to the head of her bed. He untied her tie and had her sit up so that he could take off her jacket. He then unbuttoned her shirt and removed it pausing when he again saw the tattoo over her heart. He gently traced over it with his index finger.

"What does this one mean? It is the only one here on your upper chest."

"It is your name spelled out in angelic script. I wanted you to protect my heart even when we weren't together."

"Kalli…"

"No, don't say anything. Just kiss me."

He kissed her, drawing her towards him, slipping the fingers of one hand into her hair while pulling her gently in to his lap. He gently kissed her lips, but when she responded by opening her mouth to him. He slipped his tongue between her lips and brushed her tongue.

She moaned softly and wrapped arms tightly around him. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled his body all the while kissing him. Her hands stroked his body.

Passion overcame him and he rolled on top of her. He kissed her throat and ran a hand over one of her horns. She shivered in delight and nipped at one of his ears.

There was suddenly a loud buzzing that caused Kalli to jump. Her alarm clock was going off. Nuada kissed her once more and faded away as she woke.


	24. Chapter 24

He had willed the hours away, but when he tried to enter Kalli's dream he found that couldn't. _She cannot sleep_. Instead he lay in the dark picturing her face, remembering her smile, the feel of her lips against his.

Eventually she fell into slumber and made her way through the Dreamscape to the waterfall he had taken her to on the first day in Tuatha Dé Danann. It had not been long since they had been in each others dreams but it felt like days had passed. Curling up in his strong arms, sharing in this embrace they were as one again; but too soon she could hear knocking on her door.

"Ignore it."

"I can't, it's Manning, something's wrong."

"Stay," he petitioned, holding her tighter to him.

"I have to go. I don't want to."

He playfully pinned her down.

"If you are to leave me again then at least let me kiss you once more."

He pulled her up to him, kissing her with such a reverent passion that if Manning hadn't been hammering away at her bedroom door she would have stayed and let Nuada make love to her.

She bit her lip, then kissed him on the forehead, whispering, "If I can get back here I will."

With that she awoke, still tingling from his touch, the memory of his kiss imprinted on her mind. Bliss.

Manning knew she wasn't in a good mood when the door opened, but if the treaty was going to go through he needed her help. One of the main contributors was having second thoughts and looked like pulling out. He explained that they were the organization who had put forward the largest woodland area and to lose them could jeopardize the whole thing.

Kalli spent the next three hours convincing some stuck-up billionaire that giving a tiny amount of his land was to the benefit of global peace and relations. When she'd finally done that she returned to her room, but her sleep was broken and she couldn't find Nuada; nor could he find her.

A couple of days passed in a blur. She kept herself busy baking cakes and making chocolate crispy squares for the highly hormonal Liz, whose cravings seemed to change more often than Manning had panic attacks. She tried to occupy herself later by reading, but couldn't concentrate, so she ended up listening to opera music with Abe while he swam around in his tank. He was quite beautiful when he was in the water, graceful and strong all at the same time.

Surprisingly Nuala and Nuada arrived early in the evening. They had planned to arrive before the council to help with preparations. Liz entered the library first to let Kalli know that they were there so that she could change. Kalli had told the others why she was hiding what she was and they all agreed that they wouldn't say anything.

Johann and Hellboy entered with the twins. Kalli kept her eyes on her book at first, but soon realized that she couldn't wait to be in Nuada's arms and rushed to him embracing him tightly.

"You're wearing black again," she noted.

"I have been in mourning, I have missed you, I have missed your smile," Nuada whispered as he lifted her chin so that his lips might meet hers.

They kissed tenderly for a moment. Nuada then went to sit with her on the couch. Nuala and Abe were seated on the couch across from them. Hellboy and Liz sat in a chair together while Johann sat in the other. Nuada took Kalli's hand in his and pressed his lips to her palm.

"Kalli, I would like you to show Nuala. I think that she should be the first to see you," Nuada said softly.

"Okay," Kalli replied hesitantly.

Kalli was wearing a skirt with a tank top. She knew that Nuala would be able to see her tattoos when she sifted. She was nervous. She met Abe's eyes and then Hellboy's. They both gave her reassuring smiles. So Kalli pulled free of Nuada and stood.

As she stood she gradually turned blue. Her eyes changed almost immediately, her horns started to grown as did her tail, and her hair took on the sapphire highlights. Before long she was the indigo demon with the blazing green tats.

Nuala looked surprised, but didn't say a word. Kalli sat back down and Nuada draped an arm around her shoulders. He watched his sister while they discussed the upcoming negotiations. Nuala did not speak to Kalli the rest of the night, but cast occasional glances her way. Kalli became very quiet and reserved. The group parted ways when it got late wanting to get what rest they could before the meeting tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

Coming out of the bathroom into her dimly lit room Kalli noticed a shadow over by the door. As it moved closer his pale skin and long white-blonde hair came into view. She smiled and shook her head, she should have known he'd come to her.

"You should be resting."

Kissing her neck lightly he replied, "I had to be with you. The palace is so empty and lifeless without you there and lying in the bed down the hall from you here is torture."

He stopped and placed his face against hers, their noses touching.

Stroking her hair he said, "Let me stay with you. Though part of me says I should make love to you another part of me wants just to lie with you in my arms."

"Ok," she replied quietly.

Nuada noticed that she didn't quite seem to be happy. He traced the outline of the tattoo over her heart. He still was in awe of it.

"What is wrong? Is something bothering you? You have been very withdrawn since showing Nuala your true self," Nuada asked softly.

"Nuala. She didn't speak to me after I changed. I feel unwelcome. Perhaps we shouldn't be together after all, if Nuala would react the way she did, how will your people respond when they discover what I truly am? You would be better off without me in your life. You need to find yourself a nice Elvin woman to marry," Kalli said as she started to move away from him.

He caught her quickly, spinning her around to face him, and saying, "Do not speak that way! You are mine and will be until death. Nothing will come between us again. Besides I have found a nice Elvin woman to marry. She just happened to turn out to be a demon in reality. Give Nuala time I'm sure she'll warm up to you. I have faith in my people. So should you."

"I will try."

She brushed his cheek and leaned in to kiss him, and he returned it tenderly. His body wanted her so badly, but _he_ didn't want that, not tonight, not with her feeling the way she was. Tonight he would ignore all his urges and lie with her; he wanted her to feel safe and loved. He also wanted to feel the softness of her skin against his and her steady breaths against him as she slept.

They lay together in her bed. Kalli lay quietly thinking. When Nuada had fallen asleep she quietly slipped from the bed. She had an idea and was determined to see if she could find something to help her in one of her spell books. Collecting a couple of books she sat in her chair by her bookshelves. She began skimming the pages in search of just the right spell.

Nuada awoke to find himself alone in the bed. Sitting upright and looking around the room he found Kalli asleep in her chair, a lamp burned softly at her side while aged leather bound books were in her lap and at her feet. He went to her side and gently took the books from her. He left the books open on a nearby table so that he would not loose her place.

He lifted her up tenderly and carried her to the bed, placing her down then pulling the covers over as he climbed in next to her. In her sleep she turned to face him and snuggled against his chest, one of her arms was draped over his chest. He fell to sleep and thus content in each other's arms they slept, safe and together.

As dawn broke he lay next to her, watching her sleep. She was so peaceful. He didn't want to wake her but he had to leave. He would not compromise her reputation with her team. Silently he straightened his clothes, leaving only the trace of his kiss on her cheek and a gift on her bedside table.


	26. Chapter 26

It was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. All wrought in silver, the oval-shaped gem shone like nothing she had seen before, it was purple. She took it in her hands and held it to her heart. It had been given in love, and she smiled to herself knowing this, holding onto that feeling.

She seemed to glow when she arrived in the communal kitchen for breakfast. Seeing the way Nuada looked at Kalli, Liz somehow worked out what must have happened – or at least she thought she had.

"Nice bracelet," she said casually, "did Nuada give it to you before or after he had his way with you last night?"

A fork clattered to the floor and Hellboy stood there, mouth open, plate of pancakes in one hand, the other now empty. Kalli blushed and Nuada stared, but Liz's giggling reassured them she was only teasing.

Red mumbled, "Thanks, now I'm scarred for life."

"So?" Liz prodded.

"So what?" Kalli asked.

"You know! C'mon, come with me and tell me about him," Liz said.

Liz led Kalli through to another room.

"Go on, spill."

Kalli laughed, then sighed and began, "I just came out of my bathroom and there he was. He told me he'd missed me, and we kissed and then just lay together until we fell to sleep."

Liz looked a bit disappointed, hoping for some more juicy gossip, but then realized that it was actually kind of romantic – something she hadn't thought Nuada would be into. Then there was the bracelet - it was beautiful and looked hand crafted, he must have had it made especially for her. She said this out loud, then studied it closer, making Kalli smile. Liz hadn't seen the "softer" side of Nuada.

"He left this on the bedside table; I don't think he wanted to wake me."

Abe came in, apologizing for interrupting but explaining that Manning wanted to brief them all for the treaty meeting a few days later. It was a long hour, and Manning's monotonous tone didn't make it any easier, but finally it was over.

Kalli collapsed onto a sofa next to Nuada, the two of them smiling to one another. Nothing needed saying. Nuala watched Kalli closely and could see how she felt about her brother as well as his feelings for her. Most of all she had sensed the peace returning to Nuada's heart and knew change was taking place. Bitterness no longer ruled over him.


	27. Chapter 27

Nuada left to collect the Council and Kalli sat in the library with her books. She was pouring over them still searching for the right spell. She knew it had to be there. She had seen it before. It was just a matter of finding it again.

Abe, Hellboy, and Liz entered to find Kalli sitting at the desk with her nose in one of the old tomes. She had seemed distracted during Manning's briefing. It had only gotten worse once Nuada left.

"What are you up to?" Abe asked sitting down across the desk from Kalli.

Startled Kalli looked up at him and then back at her book.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Sure," Hellboy said as he pulled the book gently from her grasp and proceeded to read the title of the book aloud. "_Spells and Incantations to Change Creatures_."

"What on earth are you looking at that book for?" Liz demanded.

"I need to do something. I can't stay a demon. I won't be accepted by Nuada's people if I am. Take Nuala for example. She completely stopped talking to me after she saw what I am. I can't let the rest of his people down."

"You would change for Nuada and our people?" Nuala asked softly.

She had overheard what was said as she had come in when the others first started talking with Kalli, but she had stayed in the doorway. She approached Kalli now. She stilled looked as if she wasn't sure what to make of Kalli, but there was also a confidence that hadn't been there the night before.

"I would do anything for Nuada," Kalli said as she met Nuala's eyes.

"So you will change yourself?" Nuala questioned.

"Once I find the right spell," Kalli replied.

"You should give Nuada the choice. Don't make it for him. He will make the right decision for everyone."

"If you say so, I will do so."

"Then I will help you look."

"I have found three that might work. I just need a way to test them and see if they will work."

"Then let us go to the kitchen and begin making the potions you will need."

"You will help me?"

"I will."

"Thank you."


	28. Chapter 28

Nuada's eyes fixed on Kalli as he entered the board room with Madigan and the Council, Nuada couldn't help but stare. Kalli was wearing a blue knee length v-neck dress and the jewel bracelet sparkled around her wrist. She looked to him and smiled, he knew how important this day was for her especially. If an agreement was reached she would no longer have to worry about the prospect of choosing between him and the rest of the world, she would be free to love and give her whole heart to him.

He made sure he was sat next to her, and as various details of the treaty were put forward Nuada slipped his hand under the table to Kalli's. Their fingers caressed each other's and then entwined, staying together until he was required, with his Council, to discuss the proposals.

Before he could speak one of his party blurted out accusingly, "And how do we know that you have not coerced Miss Tisiphone into seducing our Prince to gain a truce? How do we know that what you say you will hand back over to us is true?"

His gaze turned to a startled Nuada.

"Highness, do you trust them? Did you not say a high price would be paid for our alliance with the humans?"

The Prince was about to reply, but Kalli interrupted angrily, "He would do anything for your people! How dare you question his judgment?"

"Kalli," Nuada said as he reached for her.

"No," she spat, pulling away from him, "they just don't seem to get it!"

She turned to the Elf who had spoken out.

"He was willing to go to war for you and now he is willing to negotiate for peace – for you and your people. Do you realize how this must feel for him? He has had to push aside pride and personal feelings for peace for you!"

"Perhaps this would be a good time to take a break," Manning nervously suggested.

She stormed out, and Nuada turned angrily to his Council.

"Now do you believe that she loves me? Will you now see why I do this? I do this for my people, but most of all I do this for her. She would tear her heart in two if I were to wage war once again, but in peace she can love me freely, and I her. This way no one is hurt."

Ashamed, the outspoken Councilor lowered his head. Madigan chastised him as Nuada left them.

He found Kalli in the library, leaning against the heavy desk. She was in her demon form; upset, fuming, and shaking.

"How could he say that? How could he think that of you? And if they respond thusly to you how will they feel about me when they see what I truly am?"

Nuada pulled her close and grinning said, "You know, you are incredibly arousing when you are on the war path."

She laughed, frustrated.

"I mean it," he whispered, running his fingers down the side of her neck.

Pushing her gently into the desk his dark lips met hers; their blood pumping faster, hearts beating faster. God, he wanted her. What was it about her that made him feel like this? He didn't know, but he didn't care either. He would have had her there and then if it weren't for Liz coming in then, apologizing profusely and scurrying out in embarrassment.

Nuada laughed softly, half amused, half frustrated, and said, "What is it between us that means someone at a door _always_ seems to disturb us?!"

Kalli rested her head against his chest. He knew she was upset with what the other Elf had said.

"He was concerned; misguided but concerned."

He drew her chin up so their eyes met – green meeting amber – and continued, "They see now how much you love me, they will no longer question that."

He kissed her tenderly and stroked her cheek.

"Come, we have a treaty to finish. You better change back for now."

She sighed, returned to her human form, and they made their way back to the board room.

When the proceedings began again Kalli asked if she could speak. Manning nodded in approval.

"I would just like to apologize to the Council. I shouldn't have spoken out the way I did, I was angry and it was disrespectful of me. I'm sorry."

"It is I who should apologize, Miss Tisiphone," the Elf who had made the accusations said, and continued, "I was concerned, but I did not mean to cause such offence. I can see now the results of my words and I am truly sorry to have implied what I did about your people, but all the more so of you."

Madigan then carried on.

"Yes, we are sorry for this, but at the same time because of your reaction and defense of our Prince you have shown your true feelings for him. We can be in no doubt now."

Tentatively, Manning thanked everyone for their various apologies, expressing relief, and then suggesting the proceedings continue from where they left off.

Again Nuada reached out for Kalli's hand, but this time in full view of the others. This show of both unity and affection was met by quiet smiles from many, but none more so than Nuala. At last her brother no longer felt he needed to hide his feelings and could be open about his love for Kalli. It was clear now to all the most important reason as to why the treaty had to work. If he was with her his heart could be at peace, and then a lasting peace between their two worlds could follow.

And so it was agreed to; it seemed the humans had been more forthcoming and generous with their propositions of handing back land and forests to its true Keepers. Signing along with Nuala on behalf of his people, Nuada felt a change, an ending. It was the end of the fight for the survival of his race; this time he believed it could be different.

It pleased him to see his sister so happy, but it was Kalli who gave him the greatest pleasure. He could feel a weight had been lifted from her heart, and that she could now give herself completely to him. She would never hold back from him again, she was his.

Nuada then made ready to return the council to Tuatha Dé Danann. He kissed Kalli good-bye promising to return for her. He wanted her to join him and his people soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Nuada's eyes fixed on Kalli as he entered the board room with Madigan and the Council, Nuada couldn't help but stare. Kalli was wearing a blue knee length v-neck dress and the jewel bracelet sparkled around her wrist. She looked to him and smiled, he knew how important this day was for her especially. If an agreement was reached she would no longer have to worry about the prospect of choosing between him and the rest of the world, she would be free to love and give her whole heart to him.

He made sure he was sat next to her, and as various details of the treaty were put forward Nuada slipped his hand under the table to Kalli's. Their fingers caressed each other's and then entwined, staying together until he was required, with his Council, to discuss the proposals.

Before he could speak one of his party blurted out accusingly, "And how do we know that you have not coerced Miss Tisiphone into seducing our Prince to gain a truce? How do we know that what you say you will hand back over to us is true?"

His gaze turned to a startled Nuada.

"Highness, do you trust them? Did you not say a high price would be paid for our alliance with the humans?"

The Prince was about to reply, but Kalli interrupted angrily, "He would do anything for your people! How dare you question his judgment?"

"Kalli," Nuada said as he reached for her.

"No," she spat, pulling away from him, "they just don't seem to get it!"

She turned to the Elf who had spoken out.

"He was willing to go to war for you and now he is willing to negotiate for peace – for you and your people. Do you realize how this must feel for him? He has had to push aside pride and personal feelings for peace for you!"

"Perhaps this would be a good time to take a break," Manning nervously suggested.

She stormed out, and Nuada turned angrily to his Council.

"Now do you believe that she loves me? Will you now see why I do this? I do this for my people, but most of all I do this for her. She would tear her heart in two if I were to wage war once again, but in peace she can love me freely, and I her. This way no one is hurt."

Ashamed, the outspoken Councilor lowered his head. Madigan chastised him as Nuada left them.

He found Kalli in the library, leaning against the heavy desk. She was in her demon form; upset, fuming, and shaking.

"How could he say that? How could he think that of you? And if they respond thusly to you how will they feel about me when they see what I truly am?"

Nuada pulled her close and grinning said, "You know, you are incredibly arousing when you are on the war path."

She laughed, frustrated.

"I mean it," he whispered, running his fingers down the side of her neck.

Pushing her gently into the desk his dark lips met hers; their blood pumping faster, hearts beating faster. God, he wanted her. What was it about her that made him feel like this? He didn't know, but he didn't care either. He would have had her there and then if it weren't for Liz coming in then, apologizing profusely and scurrying out in embarrassment.

Nuada laughed softly, half amused, half frustrated, and said, "What is it between us that means someone at a door _always_ seems to disturb us?!"

Kalli rested her head against his chest. He knew she was upset with what the other Elf had said.

"He was concerned; misguided but concerned."

He drew her chin up so their eyes met – green meeting amber – and continued, "They see now how much you love me, they will no longer question that."

He kissed her tenderly and stroked her cheek.

"Come, we have a treaty to finish. You better change back for now."

She sighed, returned to her human form, and they made their way back to the board room.

When the proceedings began again Kalli asked if she could speak. Manning nodded in approval.

"I would just like to apologize to the Council. I shouldn't have spoken out the way I did, I was angry and it was disrespectful of me. I'm sorry."

"It is I who should apologize, Miss Tisiphone," the Elf who had made the accusations said, and continued, "I was concerned, but I did not mean to cause such offence. I can see now the results of my words and I am truly sorry to have implied what I did about your people, but all the more so of you."

Madigan then carried on.

"Yes, we are sorry for this, but at the same time because of your reaction and defense of our Prince you have shown your true feelings for him. We can be in no doubt now."

Tentatively, Manning thanked everyone for their various apologies, expressing relief, and then suggesting the proceedings continue from where they left off.

Again Nuada reached out for Kalli's hand, but this time in full view of the others. This show of both unity and affection was met by quiet smiles from many, but none more so than Nuala. At last her brother no longer felt he needed to hide his feelings and could be open about his love for Kalli. It was clear now to all the most important reason as to why the treaty had to work. If he was with her his heart could be at peace, and then a lasting peace between their two worlds could follow.

And so it was agreed to; it seemed the humans had been more forthcoming and generous with their propositions of handing back land and forests to its true Keepers. Signing along with Nuala on behalf of his people, Nuada felt a change, an ending. It was the end of the fight for the survival of his race; this time he believed it could be different.

It pleased him to see his sister so happy, but it was Kalli who gave him the greatest pleasure. He could feel a weight had been lifted from her heart, and that she could now give herself completely to him. She would never hold back from him again, she was his.

Nuada then made ready to return the council to Tuatha Dé Danann. He kissed Kalli good-bye promising to return for her. He wanted her to join him and his people soon.


	30. Chapter 30

Kalli went to her quarters where she returned to her demon form and collected one of her books. She sat down to in her chair. She'd barely begun reading when Nuala entered. She brought one of the vials and its incantation with her. She'd kept them in her room so Nuada wouldn't see them before Kalli had a chance to discuss the change.

"What's going on?" Kalli asked.

"I want you to try this tonight while Nuada is away. If you can handle the change then we'll talk to Nuada, together. If not then we won't discuss it again. Either way I will support you the best I can."

"Thank you, Nuala."

Kalli drank the potion and then spoke the words of the incantation clearly. She slowly turned into the Elvin version of herself. Although her tattoos remained she was the Elf Nuala remembered.

"What do you think?" Kalli asked.

"You look exactly the way I remember even with your tattoos."

Kalli and Nuala went to lunch. They spent the afternoon reacquainting themselves. They joined the others for supper and talked awhile with them. Kalli retired early as she hadn't been sleeping well while trying to prepare for the treaty meeting. Now that it was over she was exhausted.

She went into her bathroom and put on her midnight blue spaghetti strapped nightgown. Leaving the light on in the bathroom she turned out the lights in her bedroom and crawled into her bed.

She had just started to doze off when she heard the door open and close. She then felt someone join her in the bed. A tender touch brushed her hair from her neck and then gently kissed it.

She rolled over and in the light of the bathroom saw that it was Nuada. She started to roll away hoping that he hadn't seen her in Elvin form, but he caught her and rolled her back.

"What did you do?" Nuada demanded. "Change back."

"I can't, it's a spell. I have to wait for it to wear off. I had hoped to do this for you, to make the change permanent. I thought it would make things easier on your people. They would be more accepting of me."

"They do accept you."

"The human me."

"This is because of Nuala's reaction."

"Yes, but I know how hard it was for them to accept me as a human. A demon would be harder still. I want to do this for you and them."

"My people will accept you however you appear before them. You will be my Queen," Nuada said harshly.

"As you wish," Kalli replied and then got out of bed.

She quickly entered her bathroom and closed the door. He heard the lock click as he approached. He heard crying when he was right outside the door.

"Kalli," he called, but wasn't answered.

He knocked but was ignored. He left the bedroom and went to the library thinking he would wait there for awhile and then go back to Kalli. Hellboy was there at the desk reading. Nuada thought to himself perhaps Hellboy can help convince Kalli she's good enough for his people as a demon.

"Do you know what Kalli's done?" Nuada asked.

"Yes, and if I had been able to before Liz got pregnant I would have too."

"What do you mean?"

"Demons only produce demons. I doesn't matter what species they mate with. Also demon babies have horns. No, they aren't full grown horns, but they can't be easy for any woman to give birth to, demon or otherwise."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Also the demon gestation is two or three times longer than humans. I don't know about Elves, but I'm sure Liz won't be happy if hers goes much longer than it should in other human women."

"Elves are a nine month gestation like humans even though we have a long life span."

"I know Kalli didn't consider any of these things when she decided to do this for you, but maybe you should. Do you want demon or Elvin children? Do you want Kalli to be pregnant for a couple of years or not quite a year? Do you want to watch Kalli suffer a greater amount of pain in childbirth? Yes, Kalli will give up her abilities, but think about what she will gain, what the two of you will gain."

"I am sorry. You are right. I should think about everything not just what I want," Nuada said.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

"Yes, I shall go back and talk to Kalli. Once I have all of the facts, we can make a decision together."

"Good idea," Hellboy said.

Nuada left the library and returned Kalli's room. Kalli was sitting on her bed with a spell book. She was still an Elf. He went to her and sat before her on the bed. He gently took the book from her.

"I am sorry I reacted without having all of the facts. I love you as the demon you are and would not change you for the world. Others may not be as accepting. I did not think of that. I am willing to have a discussion then we will decide together which way you will remain for the rest of our lives," Nuada said.

"I'm sorry too. I only wanted to test the potion. This one doesn't last as long as long as the others. I thought I would be myself when you returned and that we could talk about everything before coming to a decision. I had wanted to give you all of the facts so that you could make an informed decision about how I would spend the rest of my life," Kalli replied.

"I am listening now," Nuada told her as he took one of her hands in his.

He sat with her talking for hours about the possibilities. She explained to him about Aisling demons and what she could do. She talked of her work as Lightworker. She then told him what it would be like for them if she remained a demon and if she became an Elf.

He then lay down on the bed and pulled her down with him. He again traced the tattoo over her heart. Nuada lay thinking while Kalli drifted off to sleep. Nuada knew that when morning came Kalli would probably want to know what he had decided. He definitely needed to make a decision before they returned to Tuatha Dé Danann.


	31. Chapter 31

Nuada found it impossible to sleep. His mind kept going round in circles trying to make the right decision. When Kalli rolled over in her sleep he got up. He needed some space. Much as he loved her he just couldn't think clearly with her in his arms. He went out of Kalli's rooms and down the hall.

He wandered the halls weighing the options. An hour passed and still no decision had come to him. He went to the kitchen for a drink of water and found his sister sitting with Abe. He had entered before seeing them, but when he did he turned to go so that he wouldn't interrupt them.

"Nuada," Nuala called out when she saw her brother.

"I apologize. It was not my intent to disturb you. I was just going to get a drink of water."

"You have seen Kalli," Nuala said.

"I have," Nuada replied. "We talked awhile now she sleeps. I cannot. She wants me to decide which version of herself to have in my life for the rest of hers. I do not know. I love them both. How do I choose?"

"Did she tell you all that she would be giving up for you?"

"Some, I also spoke with Hellboy. He explained some things that Kalli left out."

"Sit," Abe said gently. "Talk with us perhaps that will help."

"Yes, I believe it may."

Nuada joined them at the table after getting a glass of water. He took a couple of sips and then sat quietly a moment more while composing his thoughts.

"Kalli told me that Aisling demons are long lived so there would be no difference there, but to become an Elf she would loose her ability to change her shape at will as well as heal herself. Hellboy told me that demons only create demons no matter their mate. Gestation for a demon is also two to three years depending on the type of demon. They also are born with their horns so there is that to consider," Nuada said and then took another sip of water.

"Hellboy asked me if I would want a child in my image or in Kalli's. Would I be willing to watch her suffer a long pregnancy followed by a painful birth?" Nuada continued.

Nuada was quiet again for a moment.

He then added, "Of course, I do not want Kalli to suffer. I love her. I would never want to see her in pain. I want her to be able to heal herself if she should need to. I want our children to look like the two of us. Most of all I want Kalli to be happy."

"She is happy with you," Abe replied.

"She has said that she would do anything for you," Nuala added.

"But to give up what she is, is that not asking too much?" Nuada asked.

"That is not a question we can answer for you, my brother," Nuala responded.

"I am back where I started then," Nuada said in defeat.

"Follow your heart. Where does it lead you?" Nuala returned.

"To Kalli and our people. I loved Kalli as the Elf all those years ago. I also love the demon I have come to know. Trying to make this decision is going to make me crazy."

"Let us try another approach," Abe said. "Reasons for Kalli to be an Elf: children that look like both of you, shorter gestation, less pain in childbirth, easier acceptance by your people, and of course immortality. Reasons for Kalli to remain a demon: her ability to change shape at will and heal herself as needed."

"The list for her to remain a demon is certainly short," Nuada replied.

"Yes, but as you said demons give birth to demons and you want children that would look like the two of you. For that to happen she would need to be an Elf," Abe responded.

"I understand that, but I still do not know which one to choose," Nuada sighed.

"Which Kalli do you feel more drawn to?" Abe asked.

"That is just it; I am torn between the two of them," Nuada said.

"Then you must ask yourself which one will make you and your people happiest," Abe stated.

"Well, the Elf would make my people happiest. Nuala would probably prefer the Elf also."

"This is not about me," Nuala said. "It is about you and our people."

"Oh?" Nuada questioned.

"Yes, I am enjoying my time with Abe and am unsure if I shall return," Nuala replied.

"You would leave our people?" Nuada asked.

"Perhaps, I have not yet decided," Nuala said.

"I see," Nuada responded.

"I do love you and our people, but I also love Abe. I wish to see where our relationship will lead us," Nuala stated.

"I understand," Nuada replied. "I think I shall retire now. Goodnight and thank you both."

"Goodnight, I hope we were able to help you," Nuala returned.

Nuada left the kitchen and went back to Kalli. She was still fast asleep he noticed as he got into bed with her. He pulled her close and drifted off to sleep. He was tired, but slept fitfully.


	32. Chapter 32

Six months later Nuada and Kalli were married and living in Tuatha Dé Danann. Kalli, the demon, was being chained to a column in the courtyard. The Elves held stones in their hands. The council was angry that a demon had been allowed in their midst. Kalli was noticeably pregnant. Nuada could do nothing, but stand by and watch as he was surrounded by guards to prevent him from interfering. He had been stripped of his authority by the council and without Nuala's presence there was nothing he could do to stop them.

As he stood watching he was regretting having had her remain a demon. As they finished binding her some of the Elves made ready their throwing arms. The ones who bound her stood away and the ones with the stones commenced throwing.

There were too many throwing stones. Kalli couldn't heal all of the wounds. There were countless injuries for her and as the stones kept coming her body took more abuse. Nuada felt the death of their child first as he had developed a connection to it very early on, however he was forced to watch the death of his wife.

As the last of the stones hit her body, Nuada knew she was gone as was the life they had crated. Nuada's heart was torn into. A pain he had never felt crept into him and he knew he would never be the same.


	33. Chapter 33

Nuada woke in a cold sweat sitting bolt upright. At first he didn't recognize where he was, but then he realized that he was in Kalli's room at the B.P.R.D. He lay back down breathing a sigh of relief. As he lay there trying to relax again he felt Kalli brush his arm with her fingertips.

He turned to look at her and saw that she was no longer in Elf form. She was awake and watching him. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dimness of the room.

"Nuada, are you all right?" she asked softly.

"Just a dream," he said more to himself as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Okay," she replied sleepily and snuggled in.

"Kalli, which do you want for our future? I want you to help me with this decision. Do you want to be an Elf again? Do you want to remain a demon? I want you to be happy all the rest of you days."

"I want to make you and your people happy. I wish to be what will make you all happy."

"That was evasive."

"I'm sorry Nuada. I don't know what to say. I'm happy as a demon, but I was happy as an Elf too. I wanted you to make the decision for me because I didn't know for sure what to do. I remembered having seen the spell and wanted to see if it would work so that there would be another option for us."

"I think I understand. I love you very much. I am so happy to have you back in my life. I was so lost without you for so long. I think I will always love the Elf I met, but I love the demon I have come to know."

"Which do you love more?" Kalli asked.

"I do not know. I love you as both. I cannot imagine my life with out either of you."

"That's very sweet. Let's get some sleep. We can talk about it more tomorrow."

They snuggled awhile, but soon both were fast asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Morning found Nuada alone in Kalli's bed. He heard the shower running in the bathroom as he got up. He went in just in time to see Kalli get out of the shower. Her tattoos were glowing and smoking. The expression on her face was one of pain.

As she met Nuada's eyes she collapsed. He ran to her side, grabbing a nearby towel, and wrapping her body with it. He then rushed to the intercom. He pressed the button for Hellboy's rooms.

"Hellboy. Liz. I need you to come to Kalli's bathroom right away," Nuada called in a panic.

"On our way," Hellboy replied.

Nuada returned to Kalli's side. Her body was evaporating off the water that had still been clinging to it when she got out of the shower. She was moaning in pain as tears leaked from her eyes. Within minutes Hellboy was there and Liz wasn't far behind him.

"What is happening to her?" Nuada asked his voice full of uncertainty.

"Because she's a demon her tattoos war with her nature. When I first met her she only had this kind of reaction when threatened. Lately it happens whenever she is feeling stressed as well. This is the worst I've see it."

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"No, we just have to wait it out."

"Could they kill her?"

"It's a possibility, but it's a risk she was willing to take to protect herself."

"Let's get her to medical. She can be monitored there," Liz said.


	35. Chapter 35

A few hours later Kalli opened her eyes to a white and black blur that soon was the form of Nuada. He was holding tightly to her hand. His eyes were closed and there were tear streaks on his face.

"Nuada," she said hoarsely as she squeezed his hand.

He opened his eyes in surprise and said, "You are all right."

"How long have I been here?"

"A few hours," Nuada answered. "I have made a decision."

"You have?"

"Yes, I cannot watch you in pain. It hurts me too. If you are an Elf your tattoos will not harm you. They will protect you as they were intended."

"But they haven't killed me."

"No. They try."

"I suppose so."

"You wanted me to choose. I am. Watching you this morning was not easy. I have never wished to see anyone I love in pain. I will not watch you suffer. I will help you however I can."

"I worried you might make your decision based on the dream you had."

"You saw my dream?"

"You pulled me in. I know you didn't on purpose, but I was there and felt it."

"A grá, I apologize."

"What did you say?"

"I called you my love in my language."

"I love you too."

"Good, we will settle into life at court soon. For now we shall enjoy a little more time here."

"Thank you; until we leave I will remain a demon. I need to help Liz with a few things to prepare for the birth of the twins, but that shouldn't take too long."

"Whatever you need. Ádhraím thú."

"Okay, now what did you say?"

"I adore you."

"I can see that I am going to have to learn your language so that I don't have to keep asking you what you are saying. Although I do enjoy hearing the words."

"Póg mo."

"Which means?"

"Kiss me," he replied with a smile.

She didn't say anything this time just pulled him in for a kiss. Delighting in pleasuring him with intimate, lingering kisses, she ran her fingers through his hair and traced with her tongue the outline of his lips. Their lips met again and his tongue reached into her mouth, tasting her.

"Okay, you two. Take it to Kalli's room," Hellboy said and the couple jumped, separating quickly.

He had come to check on Kalli and discovered his 'sister' kissing a man he once called enemy. He was mildly disturbed and hoped the image wouldn't linger long. He thought maybe Liz could help rid him of the image.


	36. Chapter 36

After dressing Kalli had gone to the library and Nuada had gone in search of Nuala. He wanted to speak with her about some things. He joined Kalli in the library a short time later. He knelt at Kalli's feet as she sat on the couch in the library. He had come to her with a purpose. He offered her an ornately carved silver ring.

"I give you this silver ring with my love, and my promise to marry you if you will have me?" Nuada asked as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger."

"Nuada, it's beautiful. Of course I will."

"Nuala is preparing the betrothal feast. It will be served tonight. I thought you would wish the team to join in the ceremonies with us," Nuada said as he got off his knees and sat next to Kalli on the couch.

"Is there anything I should do? I do not know much about Elven marriage customs."

"Typically there is an exchange of silver rings during betrothal and of course the betrothal feast. A marriage occurs when at the marriage feast the couple joins hands in a place where the whole group can see them. The mother of the bride and the father of the groom come forward and bless the marriage. The silver rings are returned and gold rings are given. Then the couple consummates the marriage."

"Then I believe I may have something for you," Kalli said as she got up and headed for the door.

Nuada followed her to her quarters. She opened a drawer in her bedside table and removed something small that winked in the light. Nuada was lead to the chair in her room. She had him sit down.

"Is there anything I should say?" Kalli asked as she sat sideways across his lap and took his left hand in hers.

"I give you this silver ring with my love and promise to marry you."

Kalli repeated the words and slipped the ring on his ring finger. When he looked down at it he saw that it was made of angelic symbols and fit him perfectly.

"What do these symbols mean?"

"They are my name," she said quietly.

"When did you have this made?"

"When I came back from Tuatha Dé Danann. I made a trip to the jeweler and asked them to make it using these symbols in this order."

"You are amazing. What made you choose silver?"

"I actually had one made in silver and one in gold. Most of the jewelry I saw your people wear was silver, but I wasn't sure what you would prefer."

"I love you."

"And I you."

They kissed deeply then.

"I need to go change so that I am ready. I will return for you shortly. We will enter together."

"All right, I will see what I can find to wear."

Then Kalli stood so that Nuada could go. Nuada kissed her once more. He then exited the room closing the door behind him.


	37. Chapter 37

Kalli had taken extra care in dressing. She had chosen to wear a black silk sheath dress had slits to her mid-thigh on both sides for more freedom of movement. She wore black silk covered high heels. She wore her new ring and the bracelet Nuada had given her. She wanted to please Nuada. As she was about to leave her rooms Grigori Rasputin appeared before her.

"How did you find me?" she demanded.

"Not sure really. I have been searching for you for quite some time. I have only gotten flashes of you until recently."

"What do you want from me?" Kalli asked. "Hellboy was the key for you portal."

"Yes, but you are gifted and I have need for your gifts."

Kalli had been edging toward her bookcase where she had a panic button installed. It would trigger an intercom that would carry her voice throughout the building.

"Grigori Rasputin, leave me in peace," she called out in a panic filled voice.

This was what she had been trying to protect herself from.

Nuada, Hellboy, Abe, Nuala, and Liz entered the room in time to see Grigori grab Kalli. He produced a rather large knife and held it to her throat.

"Release her," Nuada demanded with the commanding tone of a King.

"I think not. I have plans in which Kallistrate will be quite useful."

While Grigori was distracted the others saw Kalli pull the vial that held the potion that would transform her into an Elf from her cleavage. She carefully pulled the stopper, drank the potion and spoke the incantation all while he watched the others.

"What have you done?" Grigori demanded as the blade bit into Kalli's throat.

"Something I hadn't planned to do just yet," Kalli said as the transformation began.

Before their eyes the horns on her head as well as her tail shrank to nothingness. The blue of her skin faded until it was as white as that of Nuala and Nuada's.

"What is this?"

"The fruition of a promise made to my fiancé. I promised to change for him before we went to join his people. I had not intended to change until just before we left, but you have given me no choice."

"I demand that you return to you true self or I shall harm you."

"Demand all you like there is no way I can change now. My gifts are gone," Kalli said simply.

Grigori made to plunge his knife into Kalli's heart only to find himself impaled in the side by Nuada's expanding spear. Grigori dropped his blade and Nuada snapped think silver manacles around his wrists before he moved.

"What do you intend to do?" Grigori demanded as Nuada removed the spear.

"You threatened my future Queen. You shall return with us to Tuatha Dé Danann to face judgment. The wound prevents you from moving too quickly and the manacles are specially made to hinder the use of magic or any other supernatural ability you might have."

"I'll take him to be bandaged and put him in holding," Johann said from the door.

"Thank you," Nuada said as he pushed Grigori forward.

Johann led Grigori away while Kalli sagged against the bookcase and covered her eyes. Nuada returned to Kalli's side and took her in his arms. He touched her neck where blood still seeped. He felt guilty that she had given up her abilities, but now she wouldn't be tortured by her tattoos. He pressed his lips to hers in a reassuring kiss that was filled with love and passion.

"You are mine forever and I will protect you when you need protection," Nuada told her softly.

"I love you, too," she replied.

He smiled at her words. He intended to say them to her, but instead found himself saying something very masculine. She was probably laughing at him inside. However, when he looked in her eyes he still saw fear.

"The punishment for the attempted murder of a future Queen is death. He shall not be long for this earth," Nuada told her.

"Many have tried to kill him, yet he still lives," she replied.

"Elvin methods make it much more difficult.. We strip magic before a death sentence is carried out," he returned.

"Oh," she said.

Nuala pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve and handed it to Nuada. He dabbed at the blood on Kalli's neck and found that her wound had healed.

"You are healed," he told her.

"What?" she questioned in surprise. "How is that possible?"

"Elves heal all wounds so long as we are not mortally wounded," Nuala replied.

"You told me I would be giving up my abilities. Why didn't you tell me I would still be able to heal?" Kalli said.

"I wanted you to change for my brother if you loved him not for abilities. Also I was not completely sure you would take on all the Elvin attributes," Nuala responded.

"I understand. Thank you," Kalli returned.

"If you are up to it we should attend the feast," Nuala replied.

"Yes, just let me wash off the blood," Kalli responded.

Kalli went into the bathroom. She washed off the blood and returned. She still looked unsteady.

"Okay," she said softly. "I'm ready now."

"Are you sure?" Nuada asked. "We can certainly postpone the feast until you are ready."

"I'm fine," Kalli said as she smiled up at him. "I'd like to follow through with your plan."

*****

In the middle of the feast Nuada and Kalli got to their feet and announced to all present that they intended to wed upon their return to Tuatha Dé Danann. They invited everyone to join them saying that they would send word through Hellboy to let them know when and where the marriage ceremony would take place.

As everyone finished eating they came by the table that Nuada and Kalli were sitting at and congratulated them or wised them a long and happy marriage.


	38. Chapter 38

**A Lost Love Returns**

Nuada was arranging their trip back to Tuatha Dé Danann. Alone in her rooms Kalli undressed. She went into her bathroom and stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. Kalli picked up the hairbrush and turned back to the mirror. As she watched herself in the full length mirror she noted the surreal sense that she was looking at somebody else. She felt as though it was somebody else who was looking back at her, but it was she.

As she checked herself out in the full length mirror she touched the blue ends of her hair. She stared into her eyes noting that they had not changed at all. She looked to her lips and found that the y were now a pale shade of blue. Her tattoos were not as dark as they had been on her blue skin. They stood out on her skin now, but not harshly. They looked as if they belonged.

Her hair was a mess from the day. It hung lifeless over her right shoulder cascading down her right breast. She began to stroke the brush through it, tilting her head to one side as she did so, gazing into the reflection, staring into her own eyes, almost mesmerized by this new reflection.

The brush caught a knot and pulled her head sharply, a slight sting from the jolt causing her to awaken slightly from her day dreaming state. She brushed the knot through gently and continued stroking her hair with the brush.

Nuada entered Kalli's rooms only to find she was not in bed as he expected. He entered the bathroom and saw her standing nude before the floor length mirror. He appeared behind her in the mirror, an impish grin adorning his face as his eyes met hers in the mirror.

"Hello, my love," he said as he kissed her on the neck, lingering for a second as he did so.

She felt as well as saw his hands slide over her hips and join together over her stomach as she continued brushing. Nuada held her to him and kissed her neck once more.

"Watch yourself. Watch what I do to you. Know that I love you," Nuada murmured against her ear.

Nuada's hands started to wander, working their way up my body and sliding over my breasts. She felt a surge of arousal as he did so. She watched and felt his tongue tracing up her neck. He knew how this turned her on and it just felt so good. He started to nibble at her earlobe and worked his way back down her neck, nibbling gently with tongue and lips as he worked up and down.

He had managed to touch the right. She turned her head and kissed him as they stood in front of the mirror. He kissed her in return, deeply, passionately, their tongues entwined. She felt the stimulus had started to excite him, to awaken his passions from their slumber. She could feel his desire as it hardened and he returned to kissing her neck. His index fingers were drawing circles around her breasts, around her nipples in particular as they stood erect, enjoying the attention they were.

She watched him in the mirror as he continued to play. Her hands looking almost lifeless, hanging by her side, the hairbrush in one hand, the other just limp. Nuada returned his concentration to pleasing her, as she just watched, the sense of surrealism rushing back at her as though it was a film, a dream, something that did not involve her directly as his hands continued to caress her, gently, lovingly touching her.

The sensation was electrifying, as one hand expertly caressed her while she watched. Nuada continued to play with her breasts, the nipples hard and ready to be sucked. But Nuada was in charge, he still had her pinned to him. She reached back behind me with her free hand and found his cock. Hard and eager, ready to please. She freed it from its confines and directed it upwards, almost feeling the surge of blood course through it as she did so, meaning it almost certainly would not go back down again, not for a while, not until it had delivered its pleasure.

She stroked him gently as he continued to play with her. She caught his eyes observing her body in the mirror. One hand squeezed, caressed and twisted her nipples and breasts. Whist the one hand continued playing with her breasts, the other slid across her tummy, drawing circles around her navel. Just a prelude, and sure enough it broke off from the circle and dived down gently touching her.

She was knew she was wet now, she could feel it, she could sense it and she was fairly sure Nuada did too. She felt him press harder. She felt him kiss her, she had not even noticed she had closed her eyes until he did so. She opened them again to watch the sight in front of her as his hands slid over her body, touching in all the right places, touching at just the right speed and strength.

As she observed, she felt her knees almost start to buckle as the sensations grew more intense. Nuada must have felt it also as his hands changed jobs. The hand that had been caressing her breasts now held her firmly, supporting her as he touched her wetness.

His hand slipped to her thigh and teased her, drawing circles on her inner thigh just below her need, then his fingers touched her directly, again, sliding up and down the not entering, just playing, teasing, waiting to be invited. But he must have felt the invitation; it was writ in the movement of her hips.

His fingers pressed harder against the lips, finding no resistance as she watched them in the mirror, again mesmerized as she watched first one, then a second slip inside, as she felt the sensations at almost a different speed to what she was watching, as though there were some form of time delay between picture and feeling. She felt herself collapse back against Nuada's chest, his hard cock still in her hand, gripped vice like but she had stopped stroking it, she had become too caught up in her own feelings.

Nuada pushed his fingers deeper into her, slowly to start with pleasuring her with them, in and out, she watched transfixed, touched her clitoris, drawing circles around it, the sensation was intense. She watched as she breathed in hard as he touched her, the sensations growing stronger as he circled and stroked it, alternating with a dip deep inside her. She wanted to close her eyes and lose herself in the orgasm as she felt it begin, but she could not, she did not wish to let this go past without watching every second.

Her legs were starting to buckle now and had it not been for the vice like grip of Nuada's arm she would surely collapse, a jelly like mess in front of the mirror. But he held her firmly and continued pleasuring her in front of the mirror. He knew the moment was near and picked up the speed.

She felt the tremors arriving, her body tensing as they did so. He kissed her neck as he continued to play with her. It struck her like lighting as the orgasm coursed through her, she could watch no longer as it did so, could keep her eyes open no longer as it arrived. Nuada's arm held her firmly as she twitched with delight as it passed through her.

And then it was over, she turned and kissed him, hugging him tight as she did so. She felt his hard cock. As she kissed him she felt his cock digging into her, one little push and it would be inside, she was so wet and relaxed it would take no effort at all. She kissed him again before she put down her brush. Then her hands slid down Nuada's toned firm torso, the sensation of the firm muscles tightening as her hands brushed over them, almost as though they were saluting her as her hands moved down to their commanding officer.

It was hard and hot. She looked in the mirror as she started to sink to her knees. A smile dawned on her face as she looked at herself and something inside said, wait… just one second. she stopped her decent and stood back up, she kissed Nuada again.

"Fair is fair, like for like, let's watch you then," Kalli said.

He looked quizzical, and as he did so she turned his face to the mirror. She maneuvered him closer to the mirror as she slid around behind him. She was pressing up against his back. Her nipples still firm, brushing the fabric of his shirt.

As had he just a short while before, she threaded one arm between his arm and chest, sliding her hand inside the shirt, squeezing his pecks. He seemed to enjoy the sensation. The other sensation he was about to feel, was her other hand. Her hand was wrapped around his shaft using all her fingers, a good solid grip, and there was plenty to get her hand around, although at the base, around was not exactly accurate, he was a solid guy, in so many ways. She watched in the mirror, having to stand on tip toe to see over his shoulder, so she could look down at her hand as it stroked back and forth slowly, deliberately, gently.

Nuada watched himself being played in the mirror. He alternated from watching her hand on his cock to looking at her eyes as she peered over his shoulder. Their eyes meeting every now and again as they switched vision from one element to the other.

He did not know what to do with his hands. Just as she had not known earlier. One hung limply by his side, the other was now stroking my arm as it clasped his chest. She watched intently as she slid her hand over his cock, up and down, slowly building the rhythm, slowly building the pressure and feeling his body with her other arm all the time. She could feel his heartbeat growing stronger, slightly faster, but definitely a sensation that it was beating more powerfully, as if to drive the blood into his cock, and it was doing well, his cock was sensationally hard.

Her fascination led her to experiment with her grip. She released three fingers from the grip and just used her thumb and forefinger to jerk him, she went a little faster, only riding up to the head and then back down to the base of the shaft. Alternating her speed, giving a few seconds of hard and fast, but checking all the time for tell tale signs that he was not thinking of letting go. She did not want that yet, she wanted to build the pressure up, get it all compressed inside, she wanted his cum all over the place, although she knew she would have to clean it all up later, right now, that seemed immaterial, right now, she wanted cum…everywhere.

She smiled, a big broad grin of a smile at the thought. As she looked up in the mirror she caught Nuada's eyes, looking back at her, he was grinning to, perhaps laughing slightly. Very unlike the Nuada Nuala knew.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she replied, the relish evident in her voice.

She slid her hand right up the shaft over his exposed and sensitive head. She could feel it grow as she touched it, his cock felt solid and time was nearly up as she increased the speed and power of her grip.

As she looked at his face she noted his eyes starting to lose focus, starting to close for longer periods than just a blink, starting to no longer look at his cock being rubbed or into her eyes.

Her hand stroked harder as she kissed his neck, watching his eyes close altogether now. His body was starting to rock in tandem with the strokes as she slid back and forth up and down his cock. His balls contracted into their firing position, the pressure was building up nicely indeed.

The hand that had been stroking her arm as she held his chest to her wrapped itself around her arm. His grip, increasing as the muscles throughout his body started to tense. The sensation was amazing. It was as though every muscle in his body had to tense just to fire the cum through his cock. It was always good to watch him cum, it was so hot.

His eyes were tight closed now. His body continued to tense, she watched as the veins on his neck becoming more pronounced as she watched over his shoulders, watching every aspect of his body as it changed as it altered, as it prepared to cum. She continued to tighten her grip, continued to build the speed, knowing that he was building up to a rapidly approaching climax. His body was rocking now, his feet stumbled slightly. She had no chance of holding him up, but she supported him, pulling him firmly into her body as she continued stroking.

The tell tale signs arrived quickly after that. His head rolled back onto my shoulder and I took the opportunity to kiss his neck, biting gently at the same time, watching my grinning face for a second in the mirror, wandering, just for a second who this woman was that looked back at me. This woman holding her man firmly against her, his borrowed kimono open and exposing himself to the world, with a strong hard cock being strongly and rapidly stroked.

His buttocks tensed, his free hand came back and started to seek out her still wet and excited pussy as though he needed the connection before he came. Her head span as he managed to insert a finger inside her, it must have been on auto pilot, a homing finger, and it came home.

The end was rapidly arriving now. His head back, his eyes closed, his mouth open, his face tensed as though in pain, he had stopped breathing and his body was tense and as she stroked him his hips pushed forward and then he came, he fired a short shot first, she continued stroking hard, a second shot burst out and splattered onto the mirror as he released his breath. He exploded. His body now shaking, another shot, ripped through his cock splashing on the mirror as well, and then a final few less powerful shots. The sensation of warm liquid all over her hand as she slowed her strokes, released the strength of her grip and kissed him again on the neck.

He became sensitive very quickly, jerking uncontrollably when she touched the head of his cock. He opened his eyes and smiled. His face returning to a more relaxed state, his whole body starting to relax. He turned his, head and they kissed as she released his cock, feeling it jerk.

As she gave him a kiss she could not resist, she lowered herself to her knees and took his cock in her mouth, giving it a small clean, wrapping her lips over the head and sucking gently, her tongue cleaning off the cum from it. She slid down to take as much of the cum as she could into her mouth and looked up.

She withdrew from his cock, smiled, and swallowed as she wiped the back of my hand over her mouth. He was engorging again and she knew he would be ready for another round by the time they reached her bed.

7


	39. Chapter 39

Morning came and found Nuada in Kalli's bed. He lay on his side looking at her sleeping form. He touched the blue ends of her hair as she continued to sleep. He gently caressed the tattoo over her heart. She moaned softly at his touch and fluttered her eyes open.

"Morning," he said.

"Same to you," she replied sweetly.

Their lips met tenderly. Then Hellboy's voice came through on the intercom.

"Kalli!" Hellboy cried in worry. "It's Liz."

Kalli jumped out of bed and went for the intercom.

"I'll meet you in medical," Kalli replied.

Kalli threw on a nightgown and a robe. Nuada threw on his pants. Then they ran to medical. It was evident that Liz was in a lot of pain when they arrived. Abe and Nuala were there as well.

"On the table, Liz, please," Kalli said. "Abe, get the ultra sound ready."

Kalli slid into the seat to the right of the exam table Liz had lay down on. Hellboy stood to the left. Liz was only four months. She shouldn't be experiencing this much pain. Kalli rested a hand on Liz's stomach. There were no contractions. The pain had to be from something else. Kalli moved Liz's shirt up over her stomach and applied a little of the gel that would allow the ultra sound wand to glide over Liz's belly.

Abe handed Kalli the wand and she guided it over Liz's abdomen. She turned her head to look at the monitor. The babies were developing more quickly than she had originally thought. Each baby had horns and they seemed to be using them on their mother. Kalli turned to Liz. She set down the wand held both hands over Liz's stomach. She spoke a chant softly and the babies calmed. Liz's pain abated and she sighed in relief.

"Thank God," Hellboy said.

"So as long as we're here do you want to know what sex the babies are?" Kalli inquired.

Liz looked to Hellboy a moment and then faced Kalli saying excitedly, "Yes!"

Kalli picked up the wand and placed it on Liz's stomach as she turned back to the monitor. Hellboy held Liz's hand as Kalli guided the wand over her belly. Abe and the twins stood near Hellboy watching the screen.

"Here is the first baby's head and then the hands. Here we have the legs and this one is..." Kalli said as she followed the first baby with the wand.

"A boy," Abe announced before Kalli could get the words out.

Kalli glared at him and confirmed, "Yes, a boy."

Turning back to the monitor she found the second baby's head, "Here is your second baby's face. Here we have the arms folded over the chest. Here are the legs and feet. Here is the butt and this one is a girl."

"One of each," Liz said softly, joy radiated from her face while Hellboy just stood silently in shock and awe.

"You'll certainly have your hands full," Abe satated.

Liz sat up and Kalli handed her the ultrasound pictures she had printed for them. She kissed her cheek and then got to her feet leaving everyone else behind as she went to her quarters. Nuada remained speaking with Hellboy, Liz, Nuala, and Abe for a few moments and then he realized Kalli was gone.

"Did you see where Kallistrate went?" Nuada asked the others.

"I have no idea. I didn't realize she'd gone," Liz replied.

"She's gone? I was going to ask her to teach me that spell. We may need it again," Hellboy said.

Liz got off the exam table and got to her feet saying, "I think I'll go look for Kalli."

Abe spoke suddenly, "I sense an aura of sadness heading from the table to the door. Kalli may have been upset when she left. Perhaps Nuada should look for her. He will be able to help her."

Liz and the others decided to go to breakfast while Nuada went in search of Kalli. He didn't search long. He found her in her room sitting in the chair by her bookshelves pouring over a spell book, others sat on the floor at her feet.

Tears were in her eyes, Nuada noticed as he approached. He knelt before her and took the book from her hands. He glanced at the page as he set the book down. She was looking at a spell for growth.

"What's wrong, Kalli?" he asked softly.

"Those babies are progressing more quickly than I thought. Their horns could rupture Liz. I'm trying to find a spell to help them mature to the right stage of development so she can birth them early should it be necessary."

"You are worried about something else as well," Nuada stated.

"I am," she replied as she joined him on the floor. "I worry that Liz won't listen to what I say because I don't look the part. Now don't get me wrong I am happy we made this decision. I just worry that now I'm an Elf relating the facts will now sound like scare tactics."

"There is something else," Nuada persisted.

"I'm jealous of Hellboy and Liz. They are happily married and going to have children. Its something I have always wanted," Kalli said and then met Nuada's eyes. "Especially with you."

Nuada took Kalli in his arms then and kissed her lips.

"Soon, my love," Nuada told her. "Soon we will be married and we will begin our family."

Kalli touched her belly absent mindedly and said, "Yes, soon."

Nuada grabbed one of Kalli's books and said, "I shall help you look."

Nuada wanted to ask about her last statement, but she may not have ment anything by it. Together they went through her books as they sat closely on the floor. Abe and Nuada found them there an hour later still searching for just the right spell. They had found a few that might work, but they weren't ready to give up yet.

"What are you two up to?" Abe asked.

Kalli and Nuada looked up suddenly. Kalli gestured they enter.

"Close the door and join us. Then I'll tell you," Kalli replied.

Abe and Nuada entered. Abe closed the door behind them. They then went and sat on the floor with Nuada and Kalli. Kalli told them that she was trying to find a spell to aid the babies development should they be born early. She told how once she found the right spell she was going to speak with Liz about the need to give birth before any other trouble occurred.

Abe and Nuala then picked up some of the books they had yet to go through saying that they would help. As they read they came up with a few others that might work. Suddenly Kalli cried out in joy.

"This is it. This is exactly what I need," Kalli said excitedly as she jumped to her feet with the book in her hand. "I don't know why I didn't look in this book first."

"What book are you talking about? What's the spell?" Abe asked.

"It's a book of midwifery spells. This spell is to aid in a child's development when born early, whether due to necessity or happenstance," Kalli replied.

"That is wonderful. I didn't know you had a book like that," Abe responded.

"I had forgotten all about it," Kalli returned.


	40. Chapter 40

Morning came and found Nuada in Kalli's bed. He lay on his side looking at her sleeping form. He touched the blue ends of her hair as she continued to sleep. He gently caressed the tattoo over her heart. She moaned softly at his touch and fluttered her eyes open.

"Morning," he said.

"Same to you," she replied sweetly.

Their lips met tenderly. Then Hellboy's voice came through on the intercom.

"Kalli!" Hellboy cried in worry. "It's Liz."

Kalli jumped out of bed and went for the intercom.

"I'll meet you in medical," Kalli replied.

Kalli threw on a nightgown and a robe. Nuada threw on his pants. Then they ran to medical. It was evident that Liz was in a lot of pain when they arrived. Abe and Nuala were there as well.

"On the table, Liz, please," Kalli said. "Abe, get the ultra sound ready."

Kalli slid into the seat to the right of the exam table Liz had lay down on. Hellboy stood to the left. Liz was only four months. She shouldn't be experiencing this much pain. Kalli rested a hand on Liz's stomach. There were no contractions. The pain had to be from something else. Kalli moved Liz's shirt up over her stomach and applied a little of the gel that would allow the ultra sound wand to glide over Liz's belly.

Abe handed Kalli the wand and she guided it over Liz's abdomen. She turned her head to look at the monitor. The babies were developing more quickly than she had originally thought. Each baby had horns and they seemed to be using them on their mother. Kalli turned to Liz. She set down the wand held both hands over Liz's stomach. She spoke a chant softly and the babies calmed. Liz's pain abated and she sighed in relief.

"Thank God," Hellboy said.

"So as long as we're here do you want to know what sex the babies are?" Kalli inquired.

Liz looked to Hellboy a moment and then faced Kalli saying excitedly, "Yes!"

Kalli picked up the wand and placed it on Liz's stomach as she turned back to the monitor. Hellboy held Liz's hand as Kalli guided the wand over her belly. Abe and the twins stood near Hellboy watching the screen.

"Here is the first baby's head and then the hands. Here we have the legs and this one is..." Kalli said as she followed the first baby with the wand.

"A boy," Abe announced before Kalli could get the words out.

Kalli glared at him and confirmed, "Yes, a boy."

Turning back to the monitor she found the second baby's head, "Here is your second baby's face. Here we have the arms folded over the chest. Here are the legs and feet. Here is the butt and this one is a girl."

"One of each," Liz said softly, joy radiated from her face while Hellboy just stood silently in shock and awe.

"You'll certainly have your hands full," Abe satated.

Liz sat up and Kalli handed her the ultrasound pictures she had printed for them. She kissed her cheek and then got to her feet leaving everyone else behind as she went to her quarters. Nuada remained speaking with Hellboy, Liz, Nuala, and Abe for a few moments and then he realized Kalli was gone.

"Did you see where Kallistrate went?" Nuada asked the others.

"I have no idea. I didn't realize she'd gone," Liz replied.

"She's gone? I was going to ask her to teach me that spell. We may need it again," Hellboy said.

Liz got off the exam table and got to her feet saying, "I think I'll go look for Kalli."

Abe spoke suddenly, "I sense an aura of sadness heading from the table to the door. Kalli may have been upset when she left. Perhaps Nuada should look for her. He will be able to help her."

Liz and the others decided to go to breakfast while Nuada went in search of Kalli. He didn't search long. He found her in her room sitting in the chair by her bookshelves pouring over a spell book, others sat on the floor at her feet.

Tears were in her eyes, Nuada noticed as he approached. He knelt before her and took the book from her hands. He glanced at the page as he set the book down. She was looking at a spell for growth.

"What's wrong, Kalli?" he asked softly.

"Those babies are progressing more quickly than I thought. Their horns could rupture Liz. I'm trying to find a spell to help them mature to the right stage of development so she can birth them early should it be necessary."

"You are worried about something else as well," Nuada stated.

"I am," she replied as she joined him on the floor. "I worry that Liz won't listen to what I say because I don't look the part. Now don't get me wrong I am happy we made this decision. I just worry that now I'm an Elf relating the facts will now sound like scare tactics."

"There is something else," Nuada persisted.

"I'm jealous of Hellboy and Liz. They are happily married and going to have children. Its something I have always wanted," Kalli said and then met Nuada's eyes. "Especially with you."

Nuada took Kalli in his arms then and kissed her lips.

"Soon, my love," Nuada told her. "Soon we will be married and we will begin our family."

Kalli touched her belly absent mindedly and said, "Yes, soon."

Nuada grabbed one of Kalli's books and said, "I shall help you look."

Nuada wanted to ask about her last statement, but she may not have ment anything by it. Together they went through her books as they sat closely on the floor. Abe and Nuada found them there an hour later still searching for just the right spell. They had found a few that might work, but they weren't ready to give up yet.

"What are you two up to?" Abe asked.

Kalli and Nuada looked up suddenly. Kalli gestured they enter.

"Close the door and join us. Then I'll tell you," Kalli replied.

Abe and Nuada entered. Abe closed the door behind them. They then went and sat on the floor with Nuada and Kalli. Kalli told them that she was trying to find a spell to aid the babies development should they be born early. She told how once she found the right spell she was going to speak with Liz about the need to give birth before any other trouble occurred.

Abe and Nuala then picked up some of the books they had yet to go through saying that they would help. As they read they came up with a few others that might work. Suddenly Kalli cried out in joy.

"This is it. This is exactly what I need," Kalli said excitedly as she jumped to her feet with the book in her hand. "I don't know why I didn't look in this book first."

"What book are you talking about? What's the spell?" Abe asked.

"It's a book of midwifery spells. This spell is to aid in a child's development when born early, whether due to necessity or happenstance," Kalli replied.

"That is wonderful. I didn't know you had a book like that," Abe responded.

"I had forgotten all about it," Kalli returned.

Kalli and Nuada were eating lunch in the dining room. They were discussing the need to return to Tuatha Dé Danann. With Grigori in the holding cell Nuada would need to take him for judgment in Tuatha Dé Danann before he escapes.

"I'll talk to Liz and Hellboy. I can't leave until the babies are born. My knowledge of spells is needed."

"I understand, a grá. We will speak with Hellboy and Liz. Arrangements can be made after."

"Thank you."

As they were speaking Hellboy and Liz came to join them. They sat down.

"You disappeared this morning," Liz said. "Is everything all right?"

"Liz," Kalli stated somewhat in surprise. "I have to talk to you and Hellboy about something."

"Go ahead," Hellboy replied. "We're listening."

Kalli looked around the room quickly noting that it was pretty empty. She drew in a deep breath and turned to them once more.

"You know that since your babies are part demon they have horns. I worry that they will harm you, Liz. I would like you to give birth to them soon. I have a spell that will help them develop to the right stage of development. I love you both like family. I don't want anything to happen to either of you ever."

"You can do this," Hellboy said.

"If we don't there is a possibility that they could kill Liz. Not because it's their intention, but because she isn't a demon," Kalli stated.

"So you think it would be best to give birth now rather than wait til term," Liz said softly.

"I do," Kalli replied.

"Okay," Liz said. "If you think this is the best way, I trust you."

Liz took Kalli's hand in her own. The women smiled at one another. Then Kalli got out of her chair and hugged Liz. After a moment she sat back down.

"Do you and Hellboy have everything you need?" Kalli asked. "Are you ready to have your children?"

"We do have everything," Hellboy said.

"And I think we are about as ready as we'll ever be for twins," Liz replied.

"All right then, let's get stuff together and meet in medical in an hour."

"Sounds good," Liz and Hellboy agreed.


	41. Chapter 41

In medical Liz lay in one of the beds. Hellboy held her hand. Kalli and Abe stood side by side hands over Liz's abdomen chanting the spell that would help the babies develop. When they were finished Kalli flipped to another page in the spell book and handed it to Abe while she collected the ultrasound equipment.

"I just want to check them before we proceed with the next spell," Kalli said.

"Yes, of course," Liz replied now looking much closer to term with the twins.

Kalli gently lifted Liz's gown away from her belly. She applied a little gel and touched the wand to Liz's belly. The twins now appeared to be fully developed through the ultrasound.

"Everyone looks good," Kalli stated.

She put away the equipment and then together with Abe they spoke the second spell. It would safely remove the babies from Liz's womb without causing any stress or harm to any of them. Within moments Kalli and Abe each held a crying baby demon that looked everybit like Hellboy. Kalli and Abefinished the spell and the afterbirth was suddenly in the basin on the table at the foot of the bed.

Abe and Kalli handed the babies to Liz and Hellboy. They removed the afterbirth from the table and disposed of it. Abe hugged Kalli only to pull away suddenly and look at her in surprise.

"What is it?" Kalli asked.

"You are with child. Not far along. Only a day or so," Abe responded.

"I thought I felt the conception, but wasn't sure. Can you tell if the baby will be an elf?"

"I'm sorry, not at this time, in another week or two then, maybe."

"Then I will just have to tell Nuada that I need to stay for two weeks to make sure the babies are on track."

"Why not tell him the truth?"

"I will in time, but I am just not ready yet. In two weeks we will know for sure that I am pregnant and if the child will be an elf."

"All right. I will keep your secret."

"Thank you, Abe, you are a good friend."


	42. Chapter 42

Kalli was sitting with Nuada later. They were alone in her room. Nuada was sitting in her chair and she was in his lap.

"So how are the babies?" Nuada asked.

"They appear to be well, but I want to wait two weeks to make sure. I hope that will be all right?"

"That will be fine. Madigan will arrive in the morning with some guards to collect Grigori. I will remain here until you are ready to leave. Cailean is bringing the dressmaker to make your trousseau."

"That wasn't necessary. I can supply my own things."

"I know it wasn't necessary, but it was something I wished to do for you."

"All right, thank you."

They shared a kiss.

********

Madigan collected Grigori and returned to Tuatha Dé Danann with him. He would face judgment when Nuada and Kalli arrived. Cailean brought the dressmaker. Kalli chose patterns that she found attractive. She also chose colors that she thought would be suitable for the wife of a King. The dressmaker took her measurements and promised to return with some things for her to try on in a week.

********

Two weeks later Kalli, Nuada, and Nuala had been working on wedding plans in between Kalli's checks on the twin babies. All was going well. Cailean had returned with the dressmaker a week ago as promised so that fittings were made so that adjustments could be done.

Abe wanted Kalli to meet him in the medical lab exactly two weeks from the date the twins were delivered. She arrived at the appointed time. Abe was waiting. He held his hand near her womb and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes, but remained quiet a moment.

"Well," Kalli demanded getting irritated with his silence.

He smiled to the best of his ability and said, "You are two weeks pregnant with an Elvin child."

She hugged him tightly and replied, "Oh, thank you."

She then headed for the door at a brisk pace.

"Where are you off to?" Abe called after her.

She paused to turn back to him answering, "I am going to tell Nuada the news."


	43. Chapter 43

Kalli found Nuada in her quarters. He was packing her books for her. She went to his side and took the books from his hands. She set them in the box at his feet. She led him to the chair in her room. He looked questioningly at her when she pushed him down into it but did not sit in his lap as had been her custom.

"What is it?" Nuada asked. "Something troubles you."

"No, nothing is troubling me, but I do have something to tell you."

"You can tell me anything," Nuada said as he pulled her down into his lap.

"Nuada, there is another reason I wanted to stay here for two weeks after the twins were born."

"Oh," Nuada stated waiting for her to continue.

"I am pregnant. You are going to be a father."

"Truly?" Nuada questioned as he looked deeply into her eyes as though searching for the answer there.

"Yes, my love. I felt the spark of life and wanted to wait to make sure the babe would be Elvin. Abe confirmed for me that our child is an elf."

"I would not care that our child was an elf or a demon so long as it is ours," Nuada said as he placed a hand over her abdomen where their child grew.

He closed his eyes and smiled after a moment. He opened his eyes and kissed her deeply with all of the love that he felt for her as well as the joy filling him at finding himself a father to be.

"I feel the life within you. Our child grows in strength," Nuada stated with love and joy tingeing his voice.

"We should tell Nuala, Hellboy, Liz, and Johann. They have the right to be the first ones to know," Kalli said softly.

"I agree. Although, Abe might have told them already," Nuada replied.

"No, he will wait for us to give the news," Kalli responded.


	44. Chapter 44

In the library Kalli and Nuada met with Abe, Nuala, Liz, Hellboy, and Johann. Kalli and Nuada asked everyone to be seated while the stood. Nuada had his arm around Kalli's waist. Abe winked at Kalli knowingly, but remained silent.

"We have joyous news to share with you," Nuada said smiling.

"We are going to be parents," Kalli added.

"I am to be an aunt?" Nuala questioned in surprise and happiness.

Nuada nodded.

"That's great," Hellboy replied.

"Congratulations," Liz responded happily.

"Yes, congratulations," both Johann and Abe said.

********

The time had arrived to return Tuatha Dé Danann. Kalli and Nuada said their good-byes then they were on their way. Grigori's trial was set for that very day. The Elvin council was ready to be rid of the and Kalli arrived at the palace. Their belongings were taken away by the servants so that they could meet with the council in the Great Hall.

When they arrived everyone was waiting. Grigori still in his shackles was flanked by guards. Nuada and Kalli joined the council on the dais. Both Nuada and Kalli described the attack on Kalli's life. The council sentenced Grigori to immediate death. Grigori was taken to the bailey where he was stripped of his powers and then executed.


	45. Chapter 45

A few days later the marriage and coronation of Nuada and Kalli was about to begin. The BPRD was present as were all of the Elves. Seating had been arranged for their guests with an aisle down the middle. Nuada sighed as he prayed to his gods and stepped forward. He and Kalli would walk down the aisle together. The whole crowd roared in joy as they walked together.. Their Prince looked, admirable, but that's not why Nuada smiled. His love, his Kalli stood in front of him, dressed in an elegant lavender dress outlined in gold. The neckline was off her shoulders and her sleeves belled out around the edges, so long that they showed her tattoos. Her long black hair with its blue ends was left to hang freely around her shoulders. She looked lovely.

He grinned at her and she grinned back as he stepped forward towards her. In the Kingdom, the highest religious and political position crowned a king. Madigan took that place. He stood waiting on the dais of the throne room. Nuada and Kalli strode toward him hand in hand. When they reached the dais they stepped up and faced one another joining both hands.

"I, Nuada, take you, Kallistrate, to be my friend, my lover, my wife, and the mother of my children. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity," Nuada said loudly for his people to hear.

"I, Kallistrate, take you, Nuada, to be my friend, my lover, my husband, and the father of my children. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity," Kalli replied just as loudly.

Madigan then stepped closer to them with a servant who held their crown. Nuada and Kalli turned to face them. They knelt.

"Do you, Prince Nuada swear fealty to the Kingdom, and swear to do what is best for the people?" he asked, his voice echoing regally across the throne room.

"I do so swear," Nuada replied, just as loud.

"Do you, Prince Nuada swear to uphold the honor of the land, no matter the burden?" Madigan asked.

"I do so swear," Nuada said, feeling confident with Kalli's smile.

"Do you, Prince Nuada swear to rule justly and give freedom to each soul no matter what status?" Madigan asked. It was the last question.

Nuada knew his life was about to change again, for the second since he met Kalli.

"I do so swear," Nuada replied.

It was now Kalli's turn.

"Do you, Kallistrate swear fealty to the Kingdom, and swear to do what is best for the people?" he asked, his voice echoing regally across the throne room.

"I do so swear," Kalli replied, just as loud.

"Do you, Kallistrate swear to uphold the honor of the land, no matter the burden?" Madigan asked.

"I do so swear," Kalli said, feeling confident with Nuada at her side.

"Do you, Kallistrate swear to rule justly and give freedom to each soul no matter what status?" Madigan asked.

"I do so swear," Kalli replied.

The entire throne room was silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Then I do proclaim the reign of," Madigan placed crowns on the heads of a kneeling Nuada and Kalli, "King Nuada and Queen Kallistrate!"

"Long live King Nuada and Queen Kallistrate!" echoed across the throne room like a wave as they got to their feet and turned to face all present.

It was done. They were now the rulers of the kingdom. The feasting would begin shortly. All followed Nuada and Kalli to the Great Hall. Entering the hall, everyone went to take his or her seat. Nuada and Kalli sat at the head of the table with Helboy and Liz on Kalli's right. On Nuada's left were seated Nuala andAbe. Nuada stood to announce the beginning of their meal.

"My dear friends, I am pleased to have you all here to share this momentous day. Now come! Let us all enjoy this meal and celebrate!"

As the king sat, servants began to bring out the first course of their dinner. As dinner commenced, the hall filled with the sounds of soft conversation and the occasional clattering of the silverware against the plates. Wine flowed freely, loosening inhibitions as well tongues.

As it would have, it was during the waiting for the main course that Kalli's hand began its own quest under the table up her husband's thigh. As she began to teasingly draw patterns on his thigh, she kept up conversation with Hellboy. The only reaction Nuada gave to acknowledge that what she was doing affected him was an increased tension in his muscles. When she did brush his manhood with her long fingers he reacted a bit by going rigid as his manhood came to life.

He leaned over to whisper in his wife's ear, lest someone else hear him, "A grá, not that I do not like your attentions. However, would you kindly cease them? It would not do for the King to embarrass himself on an eve important as this."

"Hmm, I do not know," she drawled. "I kind of like my hand where it is."

"Kalli," Nuada returned.

"Oh, hush love, no one is noticing. Enjoy it."

The arrival of the next course restrained Nuada from replying and Kalli ceased her attention so she might eat her meal.

By the time, it was time for dessert Nuada was very close to the limit of his restraint. Kalli had unabashedly begun stroking Nuada through the bulge in his pants. Still a bit nervous about the increasing intimacy between them she dared not move under the waistband of his breeches. Nuada was glad for that, as he did not think his control would hold it if she would continue with that action.

He found this very pleasurable but would rather continue in a bit more private environment. He risked a glance towards his wife. Nuada bit his lip hard when Kalli changed from stroking to giving good squeezes as well.

He decided for a little payback and proceeded to send his feelings of desire through their bond to his wife. Now it was she who let out a little whimper and she responded by squeezing him a bit causing another round of feelings to assault her. Since dinner would end soon she ceased in his torment. There would be time to play some more later on with the dancing.

Nuada was thankful when dinner would end and he could escape this delicious torture.

A bell sounded, signaling the end to the banquet. Kalli stopped her caressing and her hand reappeared above the table. Nuada let out a sigh of relief, he had a temporary break from all this. He had no doubt his wife would continue with her teasing when the dancing commenced.

After the banquet had ended the group moved out to the courtyard where the feasting would continue beneath the night sky. There were tables with seats for the King and Queen and their guests. The people enjoyed themselves and wine ran freely. Nuada and Kalli immediately took to dancing and disappeared in the crowd.

All throughout their dancing Kalli had kept up her subtle teasing. Occasionally she would press her body closer to his or brush up against him. She fleetingly kissed him at times as well, she kept them feather light and too fast for him to try to deepen the kiss.

The dancing had commenced and every elf and man was enjoying himself or herself. Wine and beer flowed generously and there were sure to be some hangovers in the following morning. Nuada and Kalli had many dances together and were taking a temporary break. The King was still very aroused by his wife's attentions.

All throughout their dancing she kept brushing up to him, occasionally playfully kissed his neck, or nibbled on his ear. It took some great effort not to sweep her off her feet and move to someplace more quiet and private. There would be plenty of time for that later. Nuada watched the people celebrating.

After a brief reprieve Nuada and Kalli returned to the dance floor. She, however, continued to tease and torment him. They visited with their guests and were congratulated and wished a long, happy marriage. Late in the evening when the stars shone brighter in the sky the King escorted his wife away from the festivities.


	46. Chapter 46

**A Lost Love Returns**

As the celebrations continued into the evening no one seemed to notice that the King and his Queen had slipped away. In the candlelight the two lay together, naked in their bed. She ran a finger playfully across one cheek, over his nose onto the other, tracing its lines. She had never done this before but he liked it, her touch was so delicate but still arousing, pleasing.

"Don't stop," he whispered in contentment as she finished.

Nuzzling his nose playfully, she smiled in a moment that seemed to radiate such happiness, such love that he felt it all inside of him; such bliss. She carried on tracing the line back, then moved down, tracing his lips, at which point his hold on her closed in bringing her even closer.

"I love you, Nuada," Kalli said softly.

"I you, more than you shall ever know," Nuada replied.

He leaned over, pushing her hair aside and bit gently at her lip, parting them. Running his tongue across hers he then delved deeper, drinking in her honey-sweetness. Her back arched as he pulled her closer. Pushing himself against her, his hand traveled, teasing up her thigh and around her hip, her buttocks.

She leaned up to him, kissing him on the cheek first, then in the crook between his jaw and his neck, moving slowly down it to his chest, such sweet kisses. She stopped for a moment to gauge his reaction, and seeing he clearly liked it she wound a finger lightly, provocatively, down the centre of his chest to his stomach, skimming over his tight, taut muscles.

"Lie down," she whispered, enticing him.

He wondered what exactly she was going to do. She repositioned herself over him and, with one hand, moved slowly across his chest, then downwards, following with rich, luscious kisses, teasing him. He was enjoying this and she knew it, but she wanted to make him feel more.

She reached still further down, down to his manhood, and began to massage, slowly at first, gently, teasing. Feeling himself swell, hot and stiffening, Nuada sat up to her, her legs still over the top of his. She leaned in to him, brushing her lips along his jaw line, intensifying her movements on his penis. Seeing his reaction she continued, with more pressure, faster and more rhythmically.

He couldn't bear it any more, he was stiff and pulsing from the energy between them. He would never have thought she could be like this. _Gorgeous, sweet Kalli, hot lover; my love_. He threw her over onto her back pulling her hips up to him, his lips locked onto hers, thrusting his full force slowly into her. He wanted her so badly, now she was his, all his and he ached for her.

He pulled back, then drove himself into her again and again, each of them groaning as they heaved against one another. The more she grasped at him, the more her fingers clasped his back, his neck, the more he wanted her. He wanted to hurt her, to force himself into every inch of her, not to be cruel though, but so he could satisfy her, so she would call out his name.

The pulsing, undulating energies overtook them, her cries of ecstasy matched his, and the deeper and more forceful he was the less she wanted him to stop; the more she begged him not to stop. Every inch of her was on fire but it felt so good, so right. Digging her nails into his shoulders as she climaxed, crying out his name, Nuada kept pumping into her until he reached his own.

"By the gods I love you," he whispered shakily.

He began to slow, becoming less forceful and more tender towards her, delighting now in pleasuring her with intimate, lingering kisses. He ran his fingers over her thighs and up past her womanhood, and lingering over her belly as he remembered their child.

"Is the baby all right? I did not hurt you or it did I?" Nuada questioned.

"No, my love," she replied with a smile on her face.

He traced with his tongue up her stomach, her breasts and up her neck, following with his dark lips, his kisses.

Their lips met and his tongue reached into her mouth, tasting her again, and with one last jarring push thrust himself into her, his fluid coursing into her. She moaned in pleasure. Lying on top of her he couldn't bear to leave her, he wanted to stay within her; that close, that intimate, completely as one, but he didn't want to crush their child. When he tried to withdraw she pulled him back, not wanting him out of her.

After a few moments they separated and he lay by her side. She rested her head on his chest and he rested his hand on her belly above where their child was nestled. There was not just passion between them, there was love. Neither could live without the other.

The bond that once tied Nuala's fate to that of Nuada was broken. A sibling's love and the connection of being twins would always remain, but now Nuala was free. He had let go of what tied them to one another so he could give all of himself to Kalli and their unborn child.

Yet again his lips, his tongue found hers, massaging it, drinking in her sweetness. Sighing, he drew her over to rest upon his chest, her forehead beneath his chin, and pulled the covers over to keep her warm. He ran his fingers through her hair, up and down her neck, so safe, so at peace, they fell into slumber, the King and his Queen.

2


End file.
